Episodes of Equestria
by Dragonthunder123
Summary: After defeating Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, Silver and his friends had good news and bad news. Good news: They have landed in a new world. It's called Equestria. Bad news: They CRASH landed. Now they must wake up from the crash and find the darkness that is unleashed in this world before it becomes too late... or die trying.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**

Well, now's the time... at least... that's what "I" think. You've been waiting for this (I'm pretty sure). And now you're gonna get it. This is Episodes of Equestria. Now, let's be honest here. I'm a Brony. Yes. I said it. But... I'm not the four legged Brony that loves the stuff from Hasbro (even though I actually like it). I'm a two legged Brony. This is an Anthro Fanfic. This means that the ponies owned by Hasbro (And I mean all of them.) will actually walk, do stuff, and wear clothes like they're human beings (Or Mobians if you're a Sonic nerd... like me... kind of.) Also, there are some points where there's going to be uncensored cursing, nudity, sexual themes, and possibly blood. That's right! Blood! If you're offended by any of these four materials, stop reading this journal and wait for all the birthdays you need to wait for in order to read, say, watch, and play mature stuff. Also, keep in mind that this is a sequel to Silver and the Other Worlds. If you haven't read all of the journals in that series, do so now in order to get the idea. Now with that said, let's begin the story.

  
Darkness. Darkness was all that our hero saw. Then, he heard voices. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest before he can move out of this bed." A voice spoke. "Thank you." Another voice spoke. Both of these sound female. Our hero makes a quiet grunting noise but was loud enough for one of the females to hear. "Are you alright?" One of them asked. The white hedgehog opens his eyes to see a lavender pony with a horn. (If you know who this is, which I know most of you do, do I even need to describe her appearance? Well... there ARE some differences to this one AND the four legged version.) She also happened to wear blue pants and a cyan T-Shirt with her iconic Cutie Mark between her impressive... features. Yeah... let's go with features. "That was quite a fall you had there." She said.

"Who... who are you?" Our hero asked.

"Who am I? My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight answered. "What about you?" She asked. "What's your name?"

"Silver." Silver answered.

"Silver. Huh." Twilight reacted. 'Could this be the one?' She wondered. 'The Hedgehog of Legend?'

Later, Silver recovers. "Sweet." He said. "Back to 100%."

"About time, huh?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Silver answered. "Hey, Twilight. If you don't mind me asking, can you give me a tour? If you don't, I might get lost." He continued causing Twilight to smile in the process.

"Okay." She answers causing Silver to smile in the process.

After a while of her tour, Silver finally knew all the places. "Alright. Now that that's done, I-" Silver started to say but then gets interrupted by an explosion. "What the hell!?" He asked. He looked at the view from the ledge of Canterlot but then sees something unbelievable: Heartless. "No way!"

"What are those things?" Twilight asked.

"Heartless." Silver answered. "They come out of the darkness in a person's heart."

"That's horrible!" Twilight exclaimed. She didn't know what Silver meant by person, but she didn't really care at the moment.

"I'm gonna fix this!" Silver said with determination jumping off of the ledge.

"Wait!" Twilight warned. But our hero doesn't listen. Why? Let's just say that exterminating the Heartless is his priorities one, two, three, four, AND five.

Silver lands on the ground of the village below Canterlot. "I'll rip you bastards to shreds!" He threatened as he slashed multiple Heartless with no effort.

Battle Music: Mass Destruction (Persona 3 OST)

Multiple Heartless turn their lifeless heads towards their new threat. "That's right." Silver said. "I'M your target!" He exclaims pointing his thumb towards himself. Multiple Shadows approach Silver from behind. "Too slow!" Silver exclaims as he slashes a Shadow and several others. He then saw a Large Body. "Hey! Hey, Tons-o-Fun!" He yelled catching the Large Body's attention. He then ran past him without a warning. As soon as he got back into his stance, the Large Body was destroyed. Multiple citizens of the new town looked at amazement. They clearly see that Silver was amazing as he moved from one Heartless to the next. After all that, Twilight made it right through the crowd just to see Silver's awesomeness.

'Wow! I'm speechless!' She thought. 'He's... so amazing! He's taking them all down like they're nothing!'

"Tch. That wasn't even a warm up." He said after he defeated the last Heartless and the music fades causing the crowd to cheer then run toward him. He then turned his head towards the crowd. "Wow. I guess I must be popular already." He said. After he said that, Twilight bursts from the crowd to talk to our hedgehog.

"Silver! That was... that was..." Twilight trailed off but gets interrupted.

"Awesome? Totally badass? Amazing?" Silver asked.

"Well..." Twilight trailed. "Yes, yes, and yes!" Twilight answered.

"One side!" One of the ponies from the crowd said. "Excuse me! Mayor coming through!" A tan pony says as she gets through. She was wearing a mayor's outfit. Guess that explains why she called herself the mayor.

"You're the mayor of this town, I presume?" Silver asked. The Mayor nodded.

"My name is Mayor Mare." She said. "I am the mayor of Ponyville."

'Ponyville? Guess that's the name of this town, huh?' Silver wondered.

"May we have your name?" The mayor asked.

"Silver. Silver the Hedgehog." Our hero answered.

"Silver the Hedgehog, we will create a statue in your honor." The mayor said.

"Thanks." The white hedgehog said causing the mayor and several others to smile in the process.

'So... that's his full name.' Twilight thought. 'Silver the Hedgehog.'

**Author's Note**

Well, that's Episode 0. The prologue, the story BEFORE the story... yeah, you get the idea. So, tell me what you think, leave a comment, even ask questions and I might answer them in Episode 5. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Nightmare Moon Arrives!

Music: Unparalleled Throughout History (Naruto Shippuden OST)  
_  
Long ago in the mystical land of Equestria, there lived two sisters: The eldest who raises the sun at dawn. The other raises the moon at night. However, as time went on, the younger sister_ _grew up with anger an jealousy as she saw the citizens of Ponyville and Canterlot run, lush, and play in the day. However, with the younger sister's powers, the moon signals the time to rest and sleep. One day, the eldest asked the younger to lower the moon to make way for the day. But the younger refused and transformed into an evil being: Nightmare Moon. She had threatened to make night last for eternity. Then, the Hedgehog of Legend came down upon Equestria. Reluctant, the eldest used the most powerful of magic known throughout the land: The Elements of Harmony. Along with the Hedgehog of Legend, she defeated her sister and sealed her inside the moon for over 1,000 years. She now carries the burden of raising the sun at dawn and raising the moon at night._

We exit out of the book as the music ends and see Twilight reading the book. "Hmm... the Elements of Harmony and the Hedgehog of Legend." She said. "I knew I heard of those things somewhere before... but... from where?"

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening ends, Silver comes out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Silver finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

The 1,000th Year! Nightmare Moon's return!

As we look over to our hero, it seems he was taking a nap. After that, he yawned. "Morning yet?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He then looked at the clock and notices something... bad. "Oh crap!" He yelled. "I'm gonna be late!" He then got his gear on (Don't ask.) then headed out to Canterlot's library at a breakneck speed. (Again: Don't ask.) "This speed should help me keep up with the time!" He said as he got closer and closer to the library.

Meanwhile, a teenage dragon with purple scales and green scales at certain parts of his body and has gloves, a sleeveless shirt, a jacket around his waist, and purple pants was holding a present of some kind. And just when he was about to exit the door, it slammed into his face.

"Spike?" Twilight called. "Spiiiiiike!" She called again as she looked down. "Spike?" She saw him sitting on the ground. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "I'm fine."

"Just in time!" A voice called. Twilight and Spike looked up to see it was Silver.

"Whoa!" Spike exclaimed. "How can you fly without wings!?" He asked.

"Spiritual Pressure." Silver answered.

"Spiritual Pressure?" Twilight and Spike asked in unison. Silver nodded.

"Well, I'd like to know, but we've got more important things to worry about." Twilight said. As she was searching for a certain book, she notices something on Spike's tail. "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh!" Spike said as he removed the present from his tail. "It was for a special occasion." He answered as a teddy bear fell from the present.

"Oh, Spike." Twilight said. "We don't have time for ANY of that!"

"But we're on a break." Spike replied. The lavender unicorn then uses her magic to search for her book in question.

"No." She said as she found the book she wasn't looking for. "No, no, no, no." She then got frustrated. "Spike!" She yelled.

"Over here!" He yelled. He then got pulled by Twilight's magic as she took a close look at the book.

"Ah." She said as she walked towards the book stand.

'Her power...' Silver trailed off in thought. 'It's a lot like my Psychokinetic powers. I wonder why. Is it because of this... magic, or whatever it's called? Either way...' Silver thought as he was walking to Twilight.

"Elements. Elements. E,E,E,E..." She trailed off as she was flipping pages. "Aha!" She exclaimed. "Elements of Harmony." She said. "See Mare in the Moon?" She wondered.

"Mare in the Moon?" Spike asked. "That's just an old pony's tale."

"Mare. Mare..." She trailed off. "Aha!" She exclaimed. "Mare in the Moon. A mare who controls the moon and sealed by the Elements of Harmony and the Hedgehog of Legend. It is said that on the day of the 1,000th year, she will break free and make nighttime eternal!" She finished then gasped. "Spike! Do you know what this means!?" She asked the dragon.

"No." He answered then fell as Twilight caught him.

"Take a note, please." She said as she put him down. "To the princess."

"Alright." Spike said.

"Dear Princess Celestia." She said as Spike's taking her note. "I have discovered that Nightmare Moon will stop at nothing and make nighttime eternal and turn this world unto its ear. Her evil intentions must be stopped. I need you to make suggestions on how to stop this threat." She finished.

"Got it." He said as he wraps up the note then breathes fire. Then, as he did so, smoke trails out of the window. "There." He said. "It's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you."

"Spike." Twilight said. "I'm sure that she wouldn't doubt me in the slightest." She said as a note popped out of Spike's mouth. "I knew she wanted to take immediate action." She claimed as Spike picked the note up and unwrapped it then cleared his throat.

"My dearest student Twilight." He read. "You know that you have my undivided confidence..." He trailed off. "...but you really need to stop reading those old books." He finished causing Twilight to gasp.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

After the eyecatch, we now see Twilight, Spike, and Silver riding a chariot of actual non-human flying ponies called Pegasi. "My dearest Twilight." Spike read from a note. "There is more to having to accomplish tasks than just reading books. Some tasks never require you to do those tasks alone. Therefore, the only solution to that problem comes with three words: Make some friends!" He finished as Twilight groans.

'I wonder if MY friends are alright.' He wondered as he flashes back to all the good times he had with Maka, Soul, Nadia, Natsu, Happy, Ichigo, and Ragna. He then heard someone call out to him. "Silver." The voice said. "Silver!" The voice yelled. He then opened his eyes to see Twilight who called out.

"Oh." Twilight said. "You're alright."

"Yeah." He replied. " I was just... wondering about something. I was wondering if my friends are alright." Twilight looked concerned and confused.

"Come on, Silver." Twilight said. "Knowing your friends, you'd know they are fine."

"I..." Silver trailed off. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Twilight. Now... let's get down to business." Soon, the chariot flew to the ground. As soon as it did, Silver, Spike, and Twilight got off of it. And as soon as they did, the chariot lifted off into the sky.

"I bet some ponies have interesting things to talk about." Spike claims as a pink pony with a blue and white striped shirt and pants jumps up and down towards them. "Come on, Twilight. Just try!" Spike said.

"Uh..." Twilight trailed off. "Hello." She finished causing the pony to gasp then run off. "What was that all about?" They then saw a pink haired man with a blue flying cat run past them.

"Hi, Silver!" The man said.

"Aye!" The cat said as they run off towards the direction where the pony went.

'Was that...' Silver trailed off in thought. '...Natsu... and Happy?' He wondered.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"Huh?" Silver said. "Oh. It's nothing."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"We need to hurry, you two." Spike said.

"Right." Silver replied. "So... what's first on the list?" He asked.

"Food." Spike answered. "Follow me." He said as he walked off and Twilight and Silver follow suit.

Later, they come across a barn. "A barn." Silver said. "Who knew?" They then saw an orange pony with a brown jacket, a white shirt, brown pants, a blonde mane and tail, and a cowgirl hat.

"Greetings." Twilight said to the pony. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I-" Twilight started to say but then gets interrupted by someone shaking her hand. Vigorously, might I add.

"Well, howdy do, Miss Twilight." The pony greeted. "I'm Applejack." She introduced. "We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

"It's business." Silver said then notices a man with orange hair and an attire worn by Soul Reapers. (If you watched Bleach you would know what it looks like.) "Hey." Silver said. "Isn't that... Ichigo?"

"Hm?" The man turned his head to see Silver then grew wide eyed. "Yo! Silver!" He yelled.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Silver yelled as Ichigo walked towards Silver and his group.

"You know him?" Twilight asked.

"Sure do!" Silver answered. "We went saving the universe together!"

"Well I'll be!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Name's Ichigo." He said. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." She introduced. "This is my number one assistant. Spike." She said as she pointed to the dragon in question.

"Assistant, huh?" Ichigo asked. Spike simply nodded in response before growing wide eyed.

"I almost forgot!" He exclaimed. "We need to check up on the food!"

"No problem." Applejack said. She then introduced her apple family to the group. And I mean about... like... a bunch of them.

"Okay! Well..." Twilight trailed off. "Now that the food has been taken care of, we'll be on our way!"

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" A little yellow pony with a ribbon on her head asked.

"Now..." Silver trailed off. "How can you say no to a face like that?" He asked.

"Fine." Twilight answered causing many of the Apple family to cheer. After the celebration, Twilight holds on to her stomach. She apparently ate a bit too much. "I think I filled up too much on Apple pie."

"Well, I'm satisfied." Silver said. As soon as he said that, a cyan pony with a black and white jacket, a rainbow colored mane, a rainbow colored tail, and black shorts along with cyan colored wings crashed into Twilight into the mud. The Pegasus in question chuckled.

"Um... excuse me?" The Pegasus chuckled again. "Let me get that for you." The Pegasus said as she caught a nearby cloud then bounces on top of it making rain fall down on Twilight. Her mane and tail were now soggy and wet. "Oops." The Pegasus said. "I guess I overdid it a little. Um..." She trailed off. "Hold on! I've got it!" She said as she makes a mini tornado around Twilight. "I call this one my Rain. Blow. Dry." She said as she finishes making the tornado as it disappears. "No, no. No need to thank me." She said as she descends to the ground. But, when she took another look at Twilight, she fell over laughing. Spike joined in the laughter.

"Let me guess..." Twilight trailed off. "You're Rainbow Dash?" She asked the Pegasus.

"THE one and only." She said as she got Spike off of her. "Why? You heard of me?" She asked.

"I HEARD that you were supposed to remove the clouds." Twilight answered.

"You might wanna do that, you know." A white haired man in a red coat said.

"Yo!" Silver yelled to the man.

"Hey! Is that you, Silver?" The man asked.

"You know it!" Silver answered. "You with her, Ragna?"

"Yeah." The white haired man said. "She can be a pain at times, but she's a good friend. Hey! Dash! Get those clouds out of the sky!"

"I'll do that in a jiffy." Dash answered. "Just as soon as I get done practicing."

"Practicing for what?" The lavender pony asked.

"The Wonderbolts!" Dash answered pointing to a poster of said Wonderbolts. "They're performing at the ceremony tonight! And I'm gonna show them my stuff!"

'A dream to become a Wonderbolt, huh?' Silver thought. 'Sounds like a certain ninja I know of.'

"Well at least they can get the sky to be clear for at least one measly day." Twilight mocked Dash.

"Hey." Dash said. "I can clear the sky in 10 seconds flat!" She claims.

"Prove it." Twilight said with determination. Dash then makes her move then clears the sky in the allotted time.

"What I'd tell ya?" She asked. "Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd NEVER leave Ponyville hanging!" She said. "Ha! You're a real laugh riot, Twilight! I can't wait till we hang out some more!" She leaves in a flash.

"She's amazing!" Spike exclaimed.

"Well." Silver said. "Now that the weather is taken care of, let's move on."

"Right." Spike said. "The next one's decorations."

"Alright." Silver said. "Well, Ragna, see you later."

"You too." Ragna replied waving goodbye.

Later, our hero, unicorn, and dragon see a white unicorn in a red shirt, black pants, and has a purple mane and purple tail. "No." She said as she was taking the a ribbon. "No. No. Oh, heavens, no!" She said as she kept checking ribbon after ribbon while Spike looks at her with heart shaped eyes.

"Something wrong, Spike?" Silver asked. "Oh. I get it. You llllllllllllove her, don't you?" Silver mocked causing Spike to jump.

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed. "Stop patronizing me!" Twilight sighed.

"Hello." She greeted to the white unicorn.

"Not now, darling." The unicorn in question replied. "Ah! Red ribbon. Always want it to be fabulous like this." She said as she tied it up the a pole. "Now. How may I help you- WHAAAAAAA!?" She suddenly yelled. "My goodness, darling!" She exclaimed. "What happened to your mane!?" She asked.

"Oh. It's nothing." She answered. "I just need to check up on the decorations and I'll be out of your hair."

"Out of MY hair?" She repeated. "What about YOUR hair?" She asked as she grabbed Twilight's hand.

"Wait!" The unicorn in question exclaimed. "What are you-!?" Silver crossed his arms.

"Well..." He trailed off. "That was weird."

"Tell me about it." A female voice spoke. This woman had a lot of scars on her body, has fingerless gloves, and a blue shirt that uncovers her features at the bottom of it. But, her most iconic features are her whiskers and her tail. She then grew wide eyed when she saw our hero. "Silver!?" She asked.

"Nadia!?" The hedgehog in question asked. "No way!" He exclaimed. "First Ichigo, then Ragna, then you!?"

"What!? They're alive too!?" She asked. Silver nodded. "That's amazing! And if they're still alive, and YOU'RE still alive..." She trailed off.

"Then Natsu, Happy, Maka, and Soul are too!" Silver finished. Nadia nodded.

"Um..." Spike trailed off. "Am I missing something here?" He asked.

"Oh." Silver said in response. "Sorry, Spike. This is Nadia Fortune. And before you ask, that's her real name."

"Oh. Okay. I'm Spike." The dragon in question introduced. "The unicorn that was dragged up there was Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle, huh?" She said. "Well the white unicorn's name is Rarity."

"I see." Silver responded. Suddenly, at a breakneck speed, Twilight dragged Silver and Spike along then exits the building.

"Guess I'll see him at the festival?" Nadia asked herself.

Later, Spike still has those hearts in her eyes. "Focus, Casanova." Twilight said. "What's next on the list?" She asked.

"Music." Spike said. "It's the last one!" He exclaimed.

"Alright." Silver said. "Now we listen to instruments."

"Um..." Twilight trailed off but gets interrupted by the sound of birds.

"Birds?" Silver asked. "I should've expected something else." He then sees a yellow pony with a green long sleeved shirt, brown pants, a pink mane, and a pink tail.

"Oh my." The pony said. "Please. Stop everyone." She said as she flew towards the choir... of birds. "Excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeeeeny tiny bit off." She said as she flew back. "Okay. All together now. A one, two, a one two three-" She started to say.

"Hey." Twilight interrupted causing the pony to gasp in surprise as well as other birds fly away. "Oh. I'm sorry about your birds. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" She asked.

"Um... my name is..." She speaks her name but it's too quiet for anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry." Twilight said. "What was that?" She asked.

"Um... my name is..." She speaks quieter than last time.

"Didn't quite catch that." Twilight said causing the pony to whimper.

"Jesus Christ, Fluttershy." A man's voice spoke. "At that tone, you won't be able to make friends. Say it like you're proud, dammit!"

"Soul!" A girl's voice spoke. "Her name is Fluttershy! How do you EXPECT her to say her name like she's proud of it!?" She asked.

"Maka? Soul?" Silver asked.

"Silver!?" The ones known as Maka and Soul asked in unison.

"You're alive!?" Maka asked.

"But how!?" Soul asked.

"Hey. If you lived, I sure as hell did as well as the others!" Silver answered.

"Others?" Maka asked. "Now that you mention it, I wonder how the others are doing?"

"They're fine. Except for Natsu. I've got no idea on how HE'S doing." Silver answered.

"I'm sure he's just wrecking shit up like he always does." Soul said.

"Yeah." Silver replied.

"Well, now that your birds have returned, I guess we'll head back since you've already got the music part covered." Twilight said.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya later." Spike spoke to the pony causing her to gasp and knock Twilight away.

"I've never seen a Dragon before!" She exclaimed.

"Well, well, well!" Spike exclaimed causing the pony to gasp again.

"And you talk!" The pony gasped. "Oh my... I hope you don't mind if you tell me some things?" She asked as Twilight drags Spike along.

"Yeah, well we don't really have time for that." Twilight said. As she was dragging Spike, we learned that the pony's name is Fluttershy, and then Twilight speaks again. "Well, now that we're home, we won't be needing you right now." Twilight said. "Just keep practicing with your birds and whatnot." She said as she closes the door.

"Well, see ya, Fluttershy." Silver said as he goes in the Ponyville library. "Well, now that THAT'S done, our mission's complete. Let's go to the building to where it's held. Rarity's home, I think." He said.

"Yep." Spike replied.

"We'll need to check up on things while we're there." Twilight said. "Now where's that light switch?" She asked as she turned the lights on and sees a lot of ponies gathered.

"Surprise!" The ponies shouted causing Twilight to sigh.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

After the Eyecatch, we see the pink pony from earlier who introduces herself as Pinkie Pie. "Were you surprised? I bet you were surprised!" She rambled on.

"Yo." The pink haired man from earlier said.

"Hi, Silver!" The blue cat from earlier said.

"Hey, Natsu. Hey, Happy." Silver replied to them both. "How are you two doing?" He asked.

"Doing good." They both answered in unison.

"That's good." Silver replied. He then notices Twilight drinking something from a red bottle then notices Twilight's face turning red. "Must've been a lethal dose of hot sauce." He said. "Speaking of which, if there are only cupcakes, then... why the hell is there hot sauce?"

"You got me." Ragna's voice said.

"Oh!" Silver exclaimed. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey." They replied in unison.

Later that night, they go to Rarity's building. "Hope nothing bad happens today." Ichigo said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Ragna replied.

"The universe is a dangerous place." Maka said. "We have to be on guard at all times. This world's no exception."

"Why not?" Natsu asked. "I like it here."

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Do you always say 'Aye' when you agree with someone?" Twilight asked.

"Aye!" Happy answered. "But I can also answer a question if my answer was yes."

"Shh!" Nadia said. "It's starting!" True to her word, the ceremony was about to start. As soon as it was, Mayor Mare came out.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, I bring you the mare who carries both the Yin and the Yang, the one who brings us the moon and the sun, Princess Celestia!" She exclaimed as she raised her arm. The curtains fold to reveal... nothing!?

"This can't be good." Twilight said grievously. Suddenly, blue smoke came out. "Oh no!" She exclaimed to herself. Suddenly from the smoke, a mare with a black robe, a helmet, black wings, black skin, green snake like eyes, and a black horn appears. "Nightmare Moon!" The ponies gasped after Twilight yelled it to herself again.

"Well, well." Nightmare said. "It's been so long since I've seen your sun warming faces."

"What did you do to our princess!?" Dash asked as she tried to fly towards Nightmare Moon but is held back by Applejack. Nightmare laughed.

"Why..." She trailed off. "Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" She asked. Pinkie started to call off random names but ends up being interrupted by Applejack stuffing a cupcake into her mouth. "Does my crown no longer count now that I've been imprisoned for a thousand years?" She asked. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did." Twilight suddenly answered.

"Twilight?" Silver asked.

"You're the mare in the moon." Twilight said. "Nightmare Moon." She said making some ponies gasp in response. Ichigo smiled.

"Heh. Tough luck, cause my Zanpakuto is the Japanese word for slaying moon!" Ichigo said.

"Well, well, well." Nightmare said. "Somepony who knows about me. Then you must know why I'm here.

"You're here to... to..." She trailed off but gulps stopping herself from explaining what Nightmare Moon will do causing the mare in question to laugh.

"Hope you enjoyed this day, My Little Ponies." Nightmare said. "For it will be your last. From this day forth..." She trailed off. "The night. Will last. FOREVER!" Nightmare then laughs causing the episode to end.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart-Dragon Ball Z Kai

After the ending, Ragna pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Ragna finished. After that, this episode comes to a close.

**Author's Note**

  
**Well that wraps up episode number Uno of Episodes of Equestria. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment, ask a question, and/or add it to your favorites. See you in episode 2.**


	3. The Elements of Harmony

Music: A Moment For Shuddering

Nightmare Moon laughs as lightning comes forth but for some reason doesn't hit anyone. "Seize her!" The mayor yelled. "Only SHE knows where the princess is!" The Pegasi in their armors charge towards Nightmare.

"Stand back, you fools!" She said as her eyes glow, laughs, and has the lightning hit them. She turns into smoke to escape.

"Get back here, you!" Dash yelled as she chased the smoke but failed in catching it as the music ends. "Nighttime... forever?" She asked herself. She then saw Twilight, Silver, and his friends running. "Where are THEY going?" She asked as she followed them. 

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II

After the opening, Ichigo pops up. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Ichigo finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

The Elements of Harmony! A New Power Is Unlocked!  
-

Later, Spike was in his own bed. "You've been up all night." Twilight said. "You'll need plenty of rest."

"We'll need to find something to beat her!" Natsu claimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"I know." Twilight said. "It has to be a book. It will help us find a way to defeat Nightmare Moon."

"Right." The signers said as they searched.

"Elements, elements, elements!" Twilight said. "Where are the Elements of Harmony?" She asked when Dash came in.

"And just what ARE the Elements of Harmony?" Dash asked. "And how do you know about Nightmare Moon? Are you a SPY?" She asked before getting her tail pulled by Applejack.

"Careful there, Missy." Applejack said. "She ain't no spy. But you do know what's going on, don't you Twilight?" She asked. Twilight looked at the friends she will make in the future.

Music: Mission - Naruto Shippuden OST

"I've read all about the legend about Nightmare Moon." Twilight said. "Some things called the Elements of Harmony and the Hedgehog of Legend who can harness their powers are the only things that can stop her." She said with a smart tone in her voice. "But I don't know where they are, how they're possessed. I don't even know what they do!"

"The Elements of Harmony." Pinkie said, looking at the book Twilight and her friends were looking for. "A reference guide." Twilight bumps into her.

"How did you find that!?" She asked.

"It was under E~!" Pinkie sang.

"Oh." Twilight said as she took the book and opened it. "The Elements of Harmony are divided into 5 categories." She read. "Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. One would need to gather the 5 elements and the Hedgehog of Legend to make the sixth appear." She continued reading, unaware of Nightmare Moon's presence. "It is located in what is now..." She trailed off.

"The Everfree Forest!" The ponies spoke in unison looking in fear.

"We aren't gonna get anywhere just standing around." Ichigo claims. "Let's go." He says as he tries to walk into the forest.

"Not so fast." Twilight said, interrupting Mr. Kurosaki. "I should go alone. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Like we're gonna listen to you!" Natsu said. "You're not going alone! We're going with you till the end!" He yelled as he went into the forest with the rest following. Twilight being the last one sighing as she did so.

"So..." Ragna trailed off. "Have any of you been here before?" He asked.

"Oh..." Rarity trailed off. "Heavens no."

"Well, do you know of someone who's been here before?" Nadia asked.

"Nopony knows!" Dash spoke in a spooky voice scaring some of the ponies. "Do you know why?" She asked.

"Rainbow, stop it." Twilight demanded. Dash just ignored the demand.

"Because no one has ever. Come. OUT!" She suddenly shouted as the ledge crumbled beneath the group. "Come on!" She shouted as she, Fluttershy, Ichigo, and Silver flies to save some of the group.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked as he carried Maka to safety.

"Yeah." Maka answered.

"Don't worry. I gotcha!" Dash said as she carried Ragna to safety.

"Thanks, Dash. I owe ya one." Ragna said. Fluttershy saves Rarity and Pinkie while Silver rescues Nadia and Soul while Happy rescues Natsu. "Hey!" Ragna shouted. "Where's Applejack and Twilight?" He asked.

"Down there." Happy answered.

"Happy!" Maka yelled. "Get down there and help those two!"

"I can't carry two people." Happy replied. Ichigo simply smiled.

"I don't think you need to." He said. "Look." He pointed at Silver trying to catch whoever falls. Meanwhile at the cliff, Applejack spotted Silver.

"Let go." She told Twilight.

"Are you crazy!?" Twilight asked.

"No I ain't." Applejack answered. "If you let go, you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Twilight claims.

"Listen." Applejack said. "What I say is the most honest truth you can think of. Just let go." Twilight lets go. She screams for her life... then gets caught by Silver.

"I believe a 'thank you' is in order." He said causing Twilight to blush then hug Silver.

"Thanks." She said. Silver blushes.

"Uh..." Silver trailed off. "Twilight? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine! Just... happy. That you caught me." Twilight answered with all kinds of redness on her face.

"Uh-huh..." Silver replied as he turned to his friends who were all right. 'That was...' He trailed off in thought. '...odd.'

"Dude!" Ichigo yelled. "She fucking HUGGED you!?" He asked. Silver nodded.

"Whoa!" Ragna yelled. "Where the hell did THAT come from!?" He asked. Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"In any case..." Silver trailed off. "...we need to get to the Elements of Harmony. Fast." He finished. Everyone agreed then headed deeper into the forest.

Time Skip!

Basically, Fluttershy took care of a Manticore like it was one of her pets, Pinkie used some kind of song to scare the... scary faces away from... trees... yeah... I don't really get it either. Anyway, moving on, Rarity replaces a strand of a moustache from a Loch Ness Monster... I think, and let's not forget that Dash fixed a bridge so that the group could get across. After that, they go into some kind of temple. "This must be it." Twilight claims as her friends grab and carry the Elements of Harmony over to Twilight's position.

"One, two, three, four, five..." Natsu trailed off. "There are only five elements!" He exclaimed.

"It is said that if all five of the elements as well as the Hedgehog of Legend are gathered, the sixth will reveal itself." Twilight claimed. "Stand back." She said. "I don't know what will happen. Silver, you stay with me."

"Right." Silver said. "I'll concentrate with you." He said as he sits in front of Twilight and the elements.

"Come on, ya'll." Applejack said. "They need to concentrate." Applejack and her friends except Silver and Twilight exit out of the temple when suddenly a tornado appears while carrying the Elements causing Twilight to gasp.

"Whoa!" Silver yelled at the same time.

"Twilight!" The pony part of the group yelled.

"Silver!" The signer part of the group yelled. Then, Twilight and Silver jumped into the tornado then disappear.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

After the Eyecatch, Applejack calls for Twilight while Ichigo calls for Silver. "Look!" Rarity and Nadia exclaimed looking at another temple that seems to be glowing white.

"Come on!" Applejack exclaimed as she and her friends ran towards the temple. Meanwhile, Twilight and Silver were transported to the temple that was glowing causing Twilight to gasp and Silver to grow wide-eyed that it was Nightmare Moon who did such a thing. Silver got into his battle stance while Twilight looks like she's about to charge with her horn glowing. 

Song: The Fierce Battle (Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)

"You're kidding." Nightmare said. "You're kidding, right?" She asks as Twilight charges towards Nightmare with her horn glowing. Nightmare does the same. And when she got close, she transported herself to the elements... with a only a tiny headache.

"Just one spark." She said as she sat down. "Come on, come on!" She tries to summon the power of the elements when Nightmare decides to put a stop to that but gets interrupted by Silver.

"You're fighting..." Silver said as he pulls his Keyblade back. "ME!" He shouted as he swung the Keyblade at Nightmare Moon. But, she blocks it with... another sword? This causes Silver to go wide-eyed.

"That was a close one." Nightmare said. "Any closer, and I could have been done in by the likes of you. You must be surprised. You were the third being to have known about this technique that I posses. The ability to summon swords through stone substances." She finished.

'Third?' Silver wondered. "Doesn't matter if I'm the third or not!" He shouted as he pushes Nightmare back. "I won't let you harm Twilight while she's concentrating!"

"Is that so?" Nightmare asked. She then summons a slash wave at Silver.

'If I dodge it, Twilight will...!' Silver trailed off in thought. "No!" He shouted as he deflected the slash wave surprising Nightmare. "You won't have your way! Not with me!"

"You surprise me time and time again." Nightmare said. "First, having to be right in front of me as I tried to interfere... then deflecting my slash wave." She elaborated. "However... they were nothing short of miracles. And I will guarantee you... that it will NOT happen again!" She shouted as she powers up.

"Really?" Silver asked. "I was just to say the same thing. "He said surprising Nightmare as the music ends. "Let me tell you why..." He trailed off. "Nightmare Moon. First off, I never expected you to react so quickly. Second, I was surprised that you called me the third being that witnessed your technique."

"Ah, yes." Nightmare interrupted. "You ARE the third being that witnessed my technique. Allow me to elaborate. The first and second beings that witnessed the technique..." She trailed off. "Were Princess Celestia and the Hedgehog of Legend." Saying that causes Silver to grow wide-eyed.

Song: A Wasteland of Tension (Dragon Ball Z Kai OST)

"Hedgehog..." Silver trailed off. "...of Legend?" He asked. 'He must be a Mobian. But... how did he exactly... get to Equestria?' He wondered.

"Yes." Nightmare said. "Like you, he crash landed here at Equestria." She finished surprising Silver. So... 3-2 Nightmare on surprising.

"C-Crash landed?" He repeated in question. 'So...' He trailed in thought. 'Was he...' He trailed in thought again but was interrupted by his own words. "Was he... my father?" He asked.

"Father?" Nightmare repeated surprised. 3 all. 'The Hedgehog of Legend... is this rat's father!?' She wondered in awe.

"Tell me." Silver said. "What was his name?" He asked.

"You ask for his name?" Nightmare asked. "Very well. His name is..." She trailed off. "Gold the Hedgehog." Her answer shocked Silver. 4-3 Nightmare.

'Gold...' Silver trailed in thought. 'That's!' He then flashes back in his memories with his father. His fur was naturally blonde. He smiles. "Tough luck for you, then." He said. "I'M HIS SON!" He shouted causing Nightmare to be shocked. 4 all. Nightmare clenched her teeth in disbelief.

'I do not believe this!' Nightmare shouted in thought. 'Him!? The son of the Hedgehog of Legend!? Absurd! Ridiculous! Absolutely ludicrous!' She then smiled... then laughed. "Don't get so confident that you're the son of Gold the Hedgehog!" She shouted. "If I need but wish it, I could destroy your weapon in one swing!"

"In one swing, huh?" Silver asked himself. 'If what she said is true...' He trailed off in thought. 'I need to be careful.' "Let's do this, Nightmare Moon." He said as he puts his Keyblade to his left side. "I'm getting sick of..." He trailed off as he puts his Keyblade in front of him. "Hearing your petty words." He finished. Nightmare Moon got into her battle stance as well. They stare at each other trying to make the other stand down. Silver's eyes were filled with determination while Nightmare Moon's eyes were filled with the intent to kill as the music ends. 'She just needs a little more time.' Silver thought. 'I need to give her just a little more time!' Suddenly, he heard Twilight yell as she gets hurled over to his position. Silver then discovers that there are two of Nightmare Moon. "What the!?" The clone of Nightmare Moon disappears.

"No!" She shouted! "No!" Twilight looked confident, but that confidence died along with the power she injected into the elements making her gasp.

"But..." She trailed off. "Where's the sixth element!?" Nightmare laughed at this discovery then stomped on the elements causing them to shatter. Silver tried to defeat her without them, but Nightmare slashed him on the right side on his chest all the way to his right shoulder causing him to cough out blood. But, he still kept his balance.

"You little fools!" Nightmare shouted. "Thinking you can defeat ME!? Now you will never see your princess OR your sun. The night. Will last. FOREVER!" She laughs.

"That's what you think!" He tries to go for it again, but then falls to his knees. 'What's wrong with me!?' He wondered. 'I can't get back up!'

"Well, well, well." Nightmare said. "It seems this is familiar scene to me. Ah yes. It was when your accursed father used the elements to heal that wound before I tried to kill him! I promise you... that miracle won't happen again!" She shouted as she was about to deal the final blow but was interrupted by the sound of Twilight's friends and Silver's friends. Twilight grows wide-eyed when a spark was lit. But not on the outside. It was on the inside... of Twilight's eyes, that is.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight asked. "Well, you're wrong!" She exclaimed. "Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony... are right HERE!"

Song: 5D's Theme (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST)

As the song begins, the shattered remains of the Elements of Harmony began to float around. "What!?" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Applejack..." Twilight trailed off. "...who reassured me when I was in doubt represents the spirit of... **Honesty!**" The shattered remains of the Element of Honesty float around Applejack. "Fluttershy... who tamed the Manticore with her compassion represents the spirit of... **Kindness!**" The fragments of the Element of Kindness float around Fluttershy. "Pinkie Pie... who banished fear by laughing at the face of danger represents the spirit of... **Laughter!**" The fragments of the Element of Laughter float around Pinkie. "Rarity... who overcame her own selfishness by giving the Loch Ness Monster a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... **Generosity!**" The fragments of the Element of Generosity float around Rarity. "And Rainbow Dash... who would not abandon her friends for her own heart's desires represents the spirit of... **Loyalty!**" The fragments of the Element of Loyalty float around Dash. "The spirits of these five elements overcame every challenge you threw at us!" Twilight shouted.

"You still don't have the sixth element!" Nightmare exclaimed. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did." Twilight replied. "A different kind of spark. When I saw what each and every one of you could really do, I couldn't wait to hear you. To SEE you. The spark came inside me. That's when I realized something: I realized that you all..." She trailed off as she turned around. "...are my friends!" Suddenly, the sixth element comes out causing a blinding light on Nightmare Moon. "You see, Nightmare Moon..." She trailed off. "If the friends of the representative arrive it creates the... uh... the spark that resides in the heart of us all. It creates the SIXTH element. The element of... **Magic!**" She shouted as blinding light covered the entire room then gives each of the representatives their respective elements as necklaces while Twilight earns a crown then they create a spiraling rainbow which hits Silver, heals his wound, and creates a red fleur-de-lis symbol as it bursts through the top of the temple. When the smoke clears and the music ends, Silver appears wearing his gear in red clothes with a red fleur-de-lis symbol.

"I-Impossible!" Nightmare Moon shouted.

"Yeah." Ragna said. "You're fucked. **Restriction Number 666 released!**" The shell on the back of his hand opened wide, revealing the azure core. "**Dimensional Interference Force Field deployed!**" His body slowly emanates a dark aura, his power increasing with each passing second. "**Now engaging the Idea Engine!**" His power increased further dramatically, the dark aura taking on the form of a head of the Black Beast just behind him, the head having a noticeable grin. "Take a good look!" Ragna shouted. "This is the power of the Azure! **Blazblue... ACTIVATE!**" His power goes through the roof with his sword brimming red.

"**Bankai!**" Ichigo shouted as he transforms. As soon as the smoke cleared, he was revealed to be wearing a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. "**Tensa Zangetsu.**" He said revealing the name of his fully released Zanpakuto (Soul Cutting Sword) as the Japanese translation for Heaven Chain Slaying Moon.

"**Demon Hunt!**" Maka shouted as her scythe turns into a Halberd head rather than a scythe. Natsu and Nadia simply power up with a red aura covering their entire bodies. All of their marks glow including Silver's revealing that they are now using their full powers.

"It's over, Nightmare Moon." Silver said. "You should give up while you have the chance."

"This is impossible!" Nightmare shouted in disbelief and anger. "You have no right to be like that! This world will be ruled by eternal night! There is nothing that you can do to stop it!"

"Well then..." Silver trailed off. "I guess we'll have to see about that."

Song: Reach Out To The Truth (The Original Persona 4. Not Arena or Reincarnation.)

As the song begins, Silver pulls out not one, but two Keyblades. One is longer and a more extravagant blade with teeth on both sides at the tip of the blade. The hand guard also elongates to form a wing-like shape of sorts. The other displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings. It also has teeth that are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光). As he does this, he surprises Nightmare Moon for the last time. 5-4 Silver. "Two!?" She asked. Silver charged towards Nightmare Moon and in the blink of an eye, he was right next to her knocking her into the air.

"Take this!" Ichigo shouted from above Nightmare. "**Getsuga Tensho!**" He uses a slash wave made from dark energy that explodes on impact on Nightmare Moon sending her into the ground. When she got up, she widens her eyes to see it was Ragna with a fist full of darkness.

"**Gauntlet Hades!**" He shouted punching her to the ground making her do a ground bounce. You know the one in fighting games where it's possible to do another combo after the opponent bounces from the ground after impact? "One more!" Ragna shouted kicking Nightmare into the air.

"Silver!" Maka shouted.

"Right!" Silver agreed. "I'll combine the power of my Keyblades with your Demon Hunter!"

"And I'll combine my Element of Magic with those three things." Twilight said. Silver nodded then the three combined their powers into Silver's Keyblades.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted as she punches Nightmare Moon into the air.

"**Feral Edge!**" Nadia shouted as she came from above and stabbed Nightmare's shoulder, puts the sword away, then throws Nightmare over to Silver. "Now!" She shouted.

"Take this!" Silver shouted. "**Double Magical Demon Hunting Slash!**" Uses his two Keyblades that were combined by Maka's Demon Hunter and Twilight's Element of Magic then slashes her into the place where they started the fight. Then, she started to glow.

"Nooooooooooo!" She screamed. After being covered in a blinding light, the heroes and heroines were found unconscious as the music fades.

"My head..." Dash said rubbing her head.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rarity suddenly shouted.

"Why, Rarity..." Fluttershy trailed off but spoke in a tone where everyone could hear. "It's so lovely."

"I know!" Rarity replied. "I'll never part with it again!" She exclaimed talking about her tail.

"No." Fluttershy said. "Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." Rarity looked curious then saw the back of her shirt and her necklace. Indeed they looked like diamonds.

"So does yours!" Rarity said to Fluttershy referring to the necklace that looks like a butterfly.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Shouted Pinkie referring to her necklace that looks like a balloon. Applejack's looks like an apple. (No shit.)

"Aw yeah!" Shouted Dash as she looks at her necklace which looks like a lightning bolt. Then, we see Twilight's crown which looks like the symbol on the top of her shirt.

"Gee, Twilight." Said Applejack. "I thought you were just a bunch of hooey. But I reckon..." She trailed off. "You DO represent the element of friendship."

"Indeed you do." A voice spoke.

Song: The Victor's Dance (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

As the song began, the sun rises then a light appears revealing an adult white pony with light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope. She also had a white horn and white wings. The ponies and signers bowed in respect except for Twilight who was more than happy to see her. "Princess Celestia!" She shouted as she ran and hugged her teacher.

"How's my dearest student?" Celestia asked. "I saw how you were growing..." She trailed off. "And I am very proud. You have shown me that you CAN make friends. And as I saw, they were great ones. But... I wish I could say the same for her." She finished as she refers to the adult pony who was lying on the ground. "Princess Luna." The pony wakes up gasping. "You wanted to unleash harm and make nighttime eternal nonetheless. But, there is still time to make the wrongs you have done right, sister."

"Sister?" Everyone spoke in unison.

"Do you accept my offer?" Celestia asked Luna. Luna thinks for about five seconds then makes up her mind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Luna shouted as she hugged Celestia. "I missed you, big sister!" she exclaimed as tears flow from her eyes.

"I missed you too." Celestia said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey!" Pinkie started. "Do you know what this calls for?" She asks.

Later, they go back to Ponyville when Pinkie pops up. "A party!" She shouted. Soon, every pony in Ponyville started celebrating as the day arrived. Spike reunited with Twilight. But... during all of this, she still felt... sad. The music fades to a stop.

"What's wrong, my little student?" Celestia asked. "Aren't you happy to be back at Canterlot?"

"It's just that..." Twilight began. "I really wanted to stay with my friends. If only there was a way to stay in Ponyville to discover those things."

"Spike, take a note, please." She said. As Spike readies a note, the music resumes. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that Twilight stays to learn the meaning of friendship and must note me in her findings. I expect you to be discovering a lot... in your new home... Ponyville." She finished causing all of her friends to cheer and smile.

"Thank you, Celestia!" Twilight shouted. "I'll study harder than ever before!" The music ends as the episode ends.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Natsu pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Natsu finished. After that, this episode comes to a close. 

**Author's Note**

**-  
**  
**That's the end of Episode 2 now. Don't forget to favorite, comment, and ask a question if you'd like. Until then, stay tuned for Episode 3!**


	4. SilverXTwilight Episode

Song: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts X (Chi))  
_  
After the battle against Nightmare Moon, the representatives of the Elements of Harmony were trained under the Signers._ _They were taught how to fight and defend themselves and others. They learned about Spiritual Pressure, learned how to harness their own energy, learn how to use the magic that lies inside them, and even trained in the ways of the Keyblade... which was taught by Silver the Hedgehog himself._ _They needed to learn this when they are one day worthy to go to other worlds themselves. And so... they trained._

Montage begins after 55 seconds of the song

_After what seems to be days... something strange is going on between Twilight and Silver. What that is... we will find out._

Music fades.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Nadia pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Nadia finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

Seen It Coming Since Episode 2! Twilight Sparkle's Date and Secret!

"This feels... weird." Silver said. Indeed his day was strange. After he defeated Nightmare Moon, it appears he found himself in quite a predicament. Can't blame him, though. He didn't really familiarize himself with Ponyville's locations. And what perhaps might be the strangest of all is that he was going on a date with someone who asked him out. Willingly.

"About time you showed up, Silver." Twilight said. She was wearing a nice dress for the date.

"Sorry. I didn't really get a tour here much like I did with Canterlot." Silver apologized scratching his head. Twilight sighed.

"It's okay. I understand." She said. "Let's go, shall we?" She asked pulling Silver's arm, blushing.

"I don't know what ANY of this is." Silver said.

"Then I'll order for you. How does that sound?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not a baby, Twilight. You know that." Silver replied.

"You said you don't know what any of this is." Twilight said referring to what Silver said earlier.

"Well, yeah, but..." He trailed off. "It doesn't really mean you have to treat me like a baby." He finished. Twilight sighed again.

"May I take your order?" A waiter asked.

"I'll have the Sausage Pizza." Twilight ordered. "And for my friend here, Spicy Dragonic BBQ wings."

"Anything to drink?" The waiter asked again.

"Orange soda for the both of us." Twilight ordered. The waiter leaves with the orders written down.

"I never had Dragonic BBQ Wings before let alone spicy ones." Silver said.

"Silver, I need to warn you about the wings." Twilight said. "They are very, very, VERY spicy. I suggest small bites while taking a drink in between them." Twilight suggested. Silver looked at her confused. "Uh... you know what? Never mind." Silver shrugged. After a short time, their dishes had arrived. It looked like the wings of a dragon wrapped in barbeque sauce with what seemed to be all kinds of spices. Twilight's food was... well... if you had sausage pizza, you'd know what it would look like.

"Didn't know you were into meat like that." Silver said.

"Oh." Twilight said. "I-It's sort of a habit when it comes to food." Silver was confused at what she said, but decided it was for the best not to ask. But he was confused by something else: why such a fancy looking place would have such a simple looking dish. He took a bite with a provided spoon, it was surprisingly good. Ignoring the warning he was given, he took several more. Two became three, and that became five. As he was about to take the sixth bite, he suddenly stopped and closed his mouth, putting the spoon back into the meat-dish before him. "Silver?" Twilight asked trying to break Silver from his trance. No response. "Silver, are you okay?" Still no answer. Silver was sweating. One drop became many in mere moments. "Silver, say som-"

"BWAAAHHHH!" Silver suddenly shouted, a massive flame erupting from Silver's mouth into the air. "The hell is going on! It feels like my mouth is on fire!"

"That's because... it is..." Twilight answered. "I didn't think the rumors about the Spicy Dragonic BBQ Wings causing explosive fire breath were true…"

"R-rumors! How the hell is something like this even happening!?" Silver shouted, the flames coming out more.

"I-I'm terribly sorry sir!" Their waiter shouted. "W-we use special cooking magic for the Spicy Dragonic BBQ Wings to enhance to enhance its flavor. A-a side effect is that prolonged exposure to the m-magic to saliva in a person's mouth without something else to delude it can cause s-saliva to become combustible due to the heat in the mouth!"

"The hell! Why isn't something like last posted as a warning in the menu!" Silver shouted, Twilight growing continuously distressed by the situation.

"I-it is! Look!" The waiter pointed to an open menu toward the Spicy Dragonic BBQ Wings. It was in extremely small letters at the end, but it read clearly: "Warning; Dish can cause fire in one's mouth. Drink after every bite to prevent this from occurring." There was a small silence in the entire restaurant. Silver broke it.

"Oh..." 

**-Outside, 15 minutes later-**

"Oh my god, Silver... I'm so sorry about that! I-I thought the warning was too ridiculous so that's why I said to never mind it, I'm so sorry!" Twilight apologized profusely.

"R-relax… the fire didn't actually cause burns. It just hurt like fuck. Kind of surprised that they had to dunk my head in a sink full of water just to put it out though…" Silver replied. "Besides, because they felt bad for what happened, they covered the bill for us. No harm no foul."

"B-but still… I'm so sorry…" Twilight apologized again.

"Calm down…besides, what I did have of it, I liked…" Silver replied again. Twilight perked up a bit.

"You… liked it?"

"Yeah… except for the whole mouth on fire bit… it was nice sharing a meal with someone." Silver rubbed the back of his head. Twilight looked away for a moment, hiding a reddened face of her own. Seems the triumph of pleasing his taste buds was just a bit over-whelming for her, especially after what had happened to them. "Well… I have no idea what else to do… do you have any ideas?"

"W-We could head over to the Everfree Forest. Now that Nightmare Moon is gone, I'm sure it's safe." Twilight suggested. "Plus, the leaves are changing colors, it is autumn you know." 

"Oh? I haven't been able to stay in a place long enough to see the season's change since I was little… yeah lets go take a look." Silver said.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Brown, yellow and red… and not a single one has fallen yet?" Silver said, as one flew off a tree and hit him right in the face.

"Spoke too soon?"

"Shut it…" Silver said, agitated. He looked around again. "It does look nice though… it really has been awhile…" Twilight nodded, absent mindedly slinging one of her arms around Silver's. "Feels like Fall's late this year… it might already be over."

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asked.

"I saw snow falling a few days ago. The ground was too warm for it though, it melted shortly after it hit the ground and it turned into rain as the day dragged on." Silver answered. "Let's go. If we're not careful, we might be here for Winter to start." Twilight nodded, smiling. They walked side by side for awhile, and if they were focusing on other things beside each other, they would have noticed a bush ruffling behind them. Two heads poked out… belonging to Natsu, Pinkie, and Happy.

"Whoa… WHOA! Twilight's on a date!" Pinkie whispered.

"Aye. With Silver, too. I am strangely not surprised." Happy whispered back.

"Me either." Pinkie whispered to Happy.

Same here but even so…"

"It is our job to find out what they are up to with each other…"

"…Nin-nin?"

"Aye! Nin-nin!" And just like that their head's receded back into the bushes, tailing the dating duo. They went from bush to bush very quickly and quietly, enough so that neither Twilight nor Silver didn't so much as glance. Later, the duo were sitting by a tree. "Man… this is boring… they aren't doing anything, not even talking…" Natsu sighed.

"Aye…" Happy agreed.

"So boring… I expected a little more action…" A fourth, female voice spoke.

"You ain't the only one." A fifth, female voice spoke.

"H-hey! Who's here…?" Natsu pulled his, Pinkie's, and Happy's head back into the bush, and were greeted by Rarity and Applejack.

"What's going on with you three?" Rarity asked.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted.

W-what are you two doing here!" Natsu whispered, trying to keep quiet.

"A bet." Rarity and Applejack answered in unison.

"A bet?" Pinkie asked.

"Which ever person of the happy couple is brave enough to kiss the other first… I got a thousand bits on Twilight, naturally." Rarity answered.

"Rarity gambling!?" Natsu asked in shock. He would have asked further, but a very threatening voice came from behind him.

"Natsu…!" Pink-haired man in question turned around to see a very angry Silver the Hedgehog staring back at him. Although he couldn't see her, he could tell that Twilight was just as angry. "Just what the HELL are you doing here…!"

"W-well… funny story actually…" Natsu trailed off, obviously trying to think of an excuse. "I-it isn't just me! Rarity and Applejack are here too!"

"Oh really? I don't see them…" Silver replied. Natsu turned around and saw that somehow both Rarity and Applejack have vanished.

"S-show mercy…!" Natsu pleaded. Silver clenched his right fist.

"…What is this 'Mercy,' of which you speak…?"

**-5 minutes later-**

"Stalking little bastard…" Silver said as they left the forest.

"Do you think it was wise to leave Natsu, Pinkie, and Happy all the way back there… especially considering how furiously you beat them both?" Twilight asked.

"Do you want to be the one to drag them back to the town and explained what happened?" Silver asked back.

"...Good point." Twilight said. Silver sighed.

"Man. This has been a crazy day." Silver said.

"The restaurant turned into a bit of a fiasco… the walk through the fall trees was nice… until we realized we were being followed. It also seems like it may be too late to do much else." Twilight mused.

"Unless you want to hit-up the red-light district, that part of every town never sleeps…" Silver joked.

"Don't push it." Twilight warned, laughing a bit after giving it thought.

"All things considered… I had fun. It was something new that I haven't done before… and well…" Silver trailed off a bit, trying to think of words. "Thanks for… bribing me to do this. I had a great time."

"I thought the whole 'Free private lesson' part would catch your interest…" Twilight replied. "I'm glad you did end up coming with me… I never went on a date before…"

"So I heard..." Silver replied. "I was kind of surprised by that. Figured someone like you would be sought after by all of Canterlot and beyond."

"Is that your way of saying I'm beautiful…?" Twilight asked, enjoying the response of Silver's face turning red. "I've never tried going on a date before, but I saw how it worked in books. I didn't really want to go out with anyone. But... you were an exception because of how you saved me back then."

"Is that your way of saying you like me?" Silver asked, getting a red-faced Twilight as a response. "Well… what should we do now? It feels strange to just up and end it all now…"

"I agree… lets stay like this for a little while…" Twilight replied, wrapping her left arm around his right. They continued to walk with their arms intertwined for about fifteen minutes in silence, just enjoying the others company.

"Hey, Twilight?" Silver asked. "What… exactly do you like about me…?"

"W-Well..." Twilight trailed off, thinking. "There was that whole 'similar to me factor,' but… you were amazing in the things you have done. All the heroic deeds... I felt like there was something inside of me that was beginning to grow like it's something important. And what you gave me was something that I haven't seen in a while: A family." She finished.

"You… really think so…?" Silver asked, looking surprised.

"Yes... I do." She replied. "Now… how about why do you like me?"

"Hmm... let's see..." Silver trailed off. "I saw that you were a lot stronger than you looked... and well, I was proud of that. It made me feel... like I actually have a heart. The kindness you've given me... the hospitality... I'll never forget that. You either just sit there as I talk about my stories and listen, completely disregard the notion of such a thing… or are impressed, the last one being far more common. You have gone beyond just simple decency to make an honest effort to make sure I am as calm and comfortable as you can make me. Call me whatever you want… but I'm a sucker to be treated really nice… and you have treated me really damn nice."

"So… you like me because of who I am and what I have done... and I like you for the same basic reason…" Twilight said.

"Isn't that the best kind of relationship?" Silver asked. "Loving each other for who they are; no desire for them to change. I think that's its purest form…"

"...Loving, huh?" Twilight questioned. Silver caught what he had said and turned red. Love is a very strong word… and he had let it slip. "So… the purest form of love… that is what you described, right?"

"H-hold on a minute here!" Silver turned holding up his arms in an attempt to defend himself. "I-I was caught in the moment and-" He couldn't say a word more. Twilight, get this, had pressed her lips against his mid conversation, silencing the white hedgehog's protests. The kiss was very brief, as she pulled away only a few moments after, leaving both party members blushing red.

"S-so… how was that?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight... I... you... wow..." Silver couldn't form the words needed to speak. Twilight giggled.

"I-I'll just take that as you liked it…"

"To be honest... yeah... I kinda did." Silver replied as he pressed his lips into Twilight's in return as the episode ends.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Maka pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Maka finished.

**Author's Note**

**Well... shocking isn't it? Well! I'm gonna leave you with your surprised thoughts about the fact that you thought of during the end of this journal. Like always, post a comment, favorite, and/or ask a question. See you in episode 4!**


	5. SilverXTwilight Episode 2

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Twilight pops up. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Twilight finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

The Event After the Date! Twilight and Silver's confession! 

After the events of Episode 3, we see Twilight closing the door in her library. She made a happy sigh. "What a day." She said.

"I'll say." Ragna's voice spoke. Twilight looks towards the direction of the voice to see Ragna and several other friends of her's waiting.

"Um... can I help you?" Twilight asked.

"Got a question that needs answering." Ichigo answered.

"Okay..." Twilight said.

"Natsu told us everything he saw." Maka said. "Did you really... go on a date with Silver?" She asked. Twilight sighed.

'Figured Natsu of all beings would tell them everything he witnessed.' Twilight thought. "I hate to say this but..." She trailed off. "...it's true." She finished.

"See!" Natsu exclaimed. "I told you she went out on a date with him!"

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked. Twilight was happy to see the one who had the familiar voice.

"Silver!" Twilight exclaimed as she hugged Silver. Silver looked at Twilight then hugged her back.

"Hey, Twi. Miss me already?" Silver asked. He then looked over to the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Hey." He said. "What are you guys doing here? And... when DID you get here?"

"Answer to question 1: We heard that you two were dating." Ragna said.

"Answer to question 2: We came here as soon as we heard that." Ichigo said. Twilight looked down.

"Huh? Twilight? What's wrong? Why are you looking down?" Silver asked. Twilight was crying causing Silver to be surprised. There was obviously fury in his eyes. "What did you do? I demand an answer." He said to the other group.

"Natsu told us everything he witnessed. Don't get us wrong, we're surprised." Dash answered. "But... we didn't do anything to cause her to cry."

"Then... who did?" Silver asked.

"I did..." Twilight said.

"You... caused yourself to cry?" Silver asked. Twilight nodded. "But... but why?"

"Well... because... I..." Twilight trailed off, tightening her fists. 'Why?' She asked herself in thought. 'Why can't I confess!? The time to confess is now! So... why do I... why do I hesitate? Just... why!?' Silver looked concerned for Twilight as she keeps trying to wrap her head around the thought of why she hesitates in trying to confess her love for him.

"You... you love me... don't you?" Silver asked. Twilight widened her eyes, surprised.

'He... he knew!' Twilight thought. 'But... but how? I...' She trailed off in thought. 'I was hesitating for some reason. So... how? How come he knew even when I hesitated?'

"You hesitated because deep down on the inside, you were afraid." Silver said surprising Twilight. "I can't read minds, but... I know when someone's afraid to confess things when I see that face." Silver patted Twilight on the head. "Come on. Just tell me you love me." He encouraged. Twilight still hesitated. However, she was still able to get the words out of her mouth.

"I... I love you... Silver... the Hedgehog." Twilight confessed. Silver only smiled.

"There we go." Silver said. "I've got something to confess too." He said, causing all beings in the room to grow wide-eyed.

"C-Confess?" Twilight repeated. Silver crashed his lips into Twilight's surprising everyone in the room. After the kiss, Silver confessed something that shocks everyone. Even Twilight.

"I... I love... I love you too." He confessed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Almost everyone in the entire room shouted.

"You... you do!?" Twilight asked receiving a nod in response.

"Where the hell did THAT come from!?" Ragna asked.

"I have no fucking clue." Ichigo answered.

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Happy exclaimed with Natsu.

"Wow. Now I'm jealous." Nadia said.

"Did... did you hear that, Soul!?" Maka asked Soul receiving a nod in response.

"S-Silver... I-I-I..." Twilight trailed off before Silver raised his hand silencing her.

"Guys? Can you do me and Twilight a favor?" Silver asked receiving nods in response. "Can you... give us some privacy?" They all reply with either a "Yes.", "Yeah.", "Sure.", or "Okay." then leave.

"Silver?" Twilight asked. "Why are you making this private?"

"I wanted to confess that... from the day I met you..." Silver trailed off. "...I... I loved you." He finished.

"You loved me... from the start!?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I did." Silver said. "Is... is that a problem?" He asked.

"N-No... I-It's not." Twilight answered. "Can Spike come in here?" She asked.

"I was about to call him in here. Thanks." He answered. "Yo, Spike. Can you get in here?" He asked. "Twilight wants to make a note."

"Sure." Spike answered going back inside the library. "Who's it for?" He asked.

"The princess, of course!" Silver and Twilight answered in unison.

"Okay." Spike replied as he pulled out a note.

"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight trailed off. "I thought I might want you to know that... well... I kinda sorta developed a strong relationship with Silver. After he encouraged me, I confessed that I was undoubtedly in love with him. But... that's not what surprised me. What REALLY surprised me... was that he confessed his love for ME. And... he was in love with me the day we first met each other. That's when I learned... that if a male and a female no matter what species they might be in love with each other... they can be more than just friends. That's why... when you feel like when all of our tasks are complete, I want to ask you this one question: Can Silver the Hedgehog... and I... get married?" This question that Spike wrote down caused Silver to blush. "If you say no... then... I guess I'll just keep asking." This caused Silver to smile. "Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." She finished. She then stepped close to Silver then pressed her lips against Silver's. Spike took this moment to take a picture then attach it to the note before blowing fire into it and sending it to Celestia. "Thanks, Spike. You can leave now." Spike does so. "If you want... you can... sleep next to me."

"Sure." Silver said. After they do so... "Goodnight... Twilight." Silver said his face close to Twilight's.

"Goodnight... Silver." She replied before going to sleep along with Silver. 

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Dash pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." She finished.

**Author's Note**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. As always, post a comment, favorite, or ask a question. All of the questions here and Episodes 0 through 4 will be answered... possibly. Make sure that you ask questions here before it's too late! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Trixie's Appearance And Lemon Scene

**Author's Note**

**Guys. Seriously. No questions? Are you even CARING about this!?**

We begin our story with Twilight sleeping when suddenly, she opens her eyes then wakes up. "Funya~" She yawned. "I feel very happy right now." She said. "I can't believe that Silver confessed his love for me." She said remembering the event that happened during Episode 4 then blushed. "Well, I've got things to do today. Silver, get up." No response. "Silver?" She looked over to where Silver was then realized that he was gone. "Where did he go!?" She asked. "Did... did he...?" She trailed off but didn't want to think about it. She took off her pajamas then changed into her regular clothes. She then stretched out for a few seconds just in case she might get a cramp. "I've got to find Silver." She said to herself. She went outside then saw a stage. She then ran to the crowd to ask questions. "Excuse me, sir." She said. "Where's Silver?" She asked.

"Over there." A citizen answered pointing to where Silver is.

"Thank you." Twilight said then ran over to where Silver is. "Silver!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hm?" The hedgehog in question turned his head over to Twilight then saw her. "Oh! Hey!" He exclaimed. Twilight then ran into him crashing her lips into his while he caught her.

"Silver..." Twilight trailed off. "I was so worried." She finished hugging Silver. "Why... did you leave?" She asked.

"I was already awake before you woke up." He started answering. "It was when I heard some kind of noise. I wanted to check it out. As it turns out, there was a stage filled with ponies. Even Ragna, Ichigo, Natsu, Happy, Nadia, Maka, and Soul." He finished.

"Huh? How come YOU guys are all here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I didn't really see that magic can be used to show off as well, so I said 'Eh, why the hell not?'." Ragna answered.

"I didn't really get a chance to see any kind of magic during my old journey." Ichigo answered.

"Me and Happy are excited to see some magic." Natsu answered.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"I don't really believe in magic, but since unicorns can apparently levitate things, I decided to give it a try." Nadia answered.

"Maka and I don't believe in magic either, but when we saw Silver fighting Nightmare Moon, I barely... just barely saw that she was summoning a sword from the ground of that temple that they were fighting in. So, we figured we give it a shot and see who the hell is gonna show off this time." Soul answered. "Looks like we're about to find out soon enough." He said.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Applejack pops up. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Applejack finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

The Show Off of the Ages! The Great and Powerful Trixie and Ursa Major!?

"I wonder how long it's gonna take until the show starts." Ichigo wondered.

"Come one, come all!" A voice shouted. "Come and witness the amazing magic of The Great and Powerful Trixie!" A puff of smoke appears and when it cleared, a dark blue unicorn with a wizard's outfit appears. "Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats ever witnessed by pony eyes!" She shouted as what fireworks look like after they've been shot explode around the stage. But, they were very, very, VERY, small fireworks, so they didn't really do anything to the stage... or anyone for that matter.

Time Skip!

I'll... keep this explanation brief. Dash decided to step onstage, but gets shown who's the boss. And so did everypony who have been showing what they can do with or without magic. Twilight then ran for some reason unknown to Silver and everyone else. "Well, I guess that settles it!" A pale green unicorn named Snips exclaimed.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie really is the greatest and most powerful unicorn in ponyville!" A dark yellow unicorn named Snails exclaimed.

"No!" Snips denied. "In all of Equestria!" He followed.

"Get your facts fucking straight." A voice said.

"Who dares?" Trixie asked.

"Me." Ichigo said. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced. "Listen up: You're not-"

"That's enough, Ichigo." Silver interrupted.

"But, Silver!" Ichigo started but gets interrupted by Silver again when he put his hand up close to Ichigo's face.

"I can handle this. Watch me." Silver said. "Alright, 'Great and Powerful Trixie'." He started. "I might not know who or what this 'Ursa Major' is, but you know... I don't really care right now. All this boastfulness you're doing? Well... I'm getting sick of it. All you're doing is boasting, boasting, boasting. That's all you're doing. I bet you even boast in your sleep." He said surprising the crowd and his friends.

"Whoa." Ichigo said, surprised. "When did he learn to become so coldblooded?" He asked.

"I don't know, but that insult was ICE cold." Happy answered.

"You... DARE talk to the Great and Powerful-" Trixie started.

"Save your breath." Silver interrupted, giving a cold stare to Trixie causing her to be surprised... and apparently angry... and full of rage and fury.

'Those same eyes!' Trixie thought while flashing back to when she was a nopony. 'Those same and filthy eyes! Those same and filthy eyes that I hated when I was a filly!' She started to shake in anger. "Those eyes..." She trailed off. "The same cold eyes!" She exclaimed. "I hate that look! I hate it! I HATE YOU!" She shouted as she fired multiple magic bullets at Silver which he blocked without any effort.

"Your rage is showing, Trixie." Silver said. "Why so angry all of a sudden?" He asked.

"You'll see that the Great and Powerful Trixie will defeat Ursa Major and prove to you that she is the greatest and most powerful pony in all of Equestria!"

"Excuse me?" Silver asked. "Can you control the sun or the moon?" He asked a second time earning an angry glare from Trixie in the process. "Just because you defeated a giant bear..." He trailed off. "...that doesn't mean that you're the greatest and most powerful pony in all of Equestria. It won't mean a single thing. Not a thing at all in MY book." He finished. "Just accept the fact that you'll be forgotten by everyone again. It'll make your life easier. I'm not boasting, or anything, but you don't even come CLOSE to me or any of my other friends." Trixie looks like she's about to burst out of anger. "If you even come CLOSE to beating Ursa Major or even STAND YOUR GROUND against the guy, then sure. Fine. You're better than me. But... you'll NEVER be better than any princess that exist and live right now." Trixie looks hostile. "You know what? I think I made my point. I'm gonna go take a nap. All this monologuing is making me tired. See ya." He said before leaving. "Almost forgot one important thing. Spike."

"Yeah?" Spike asked.

"If you're witnessing Trixie having to fail in having to even stand her ground, tell me. She's kind of a pain in the ass, but... she's just like a normal citizen that's better than any normal citizen." Silver told.

"Y-Yeah, but... why did you...?" Spike trailed off asking before being interrupted by Silver.

"She just needs to be taught a lesson in reality. That's all there is to it." Silver stated before leaving Spike. Later, he headed inside the library. "Twilight." Silver said.

"S-Silver!" Twilight exclaimed then turned around to see the hedgehog in question. "I'm..." She trailed off before being interrupted by Silver pressing his lips against Twilight's.

"I'm gonna take a nap, Twilight. You're welcome to join me if you like." Silver suggested.

"No thanks." Twilight turned down while looking down sighing.

"How come you didn't want to be upstage?" Silver asked.

"Well..." Twilight trailed off. "Didn't you see how they hated her bragging?" She asked. "If I go out there and show my magic, I run the risk of losing all of my friends." She answered. Silver smiled then kissed her on the cheek causing Twilight to blush.

"Good answer. Not sure if it's the right or wrong one, though." Silver said as Twilight rubbed herself on the spot Silver just kissed. She smiled.

"Well..." Twilight trailed off. "I'm sure it's the right one." She finished. "Do you think Trixie will be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Silver answered. "She's a pain in the neck, but, she is a citizen." He continued.

"A citizen who's better than other citizens." Twilight continued.

"Exactly." Silver replied.

Later, Snails and Snips went to find Ursa Major, found him, then run for their lives. After that, they stopped by Trixie and told her about their experience. After that, Ursa appeared in front of the town. Trixie tried to use magic on him, but up to no avail. Her assistants try to encourage her in doing so, but she appears afraid too. Spike witnessed all of this and went to Silver to let him know. "Silver!" He shouted.

"Hm?"

"It's Ursa Major!" Spike exclaimed. "He's in the town!"

"Oh? Is that right?" Silver replied. "And is Trixie even standing her ground against it?" He asked of which Spike shook his head. "Well, I sure do hope SOMEONE picks up that phone." He gets up. "_Because I fucking called it!"_ He sang. Later, the chase continued when Trixie tripped on something. She tried to defend herself, but the strength of Ursa Major's paw crashing on her was too much to "bear" for the shield and "bearriers" that she's producing. Finally too weak to defend herself, she "prebeared" for death, when all of a sudden, Silver showed in the nick of time causing Trixie to be surprised.

"You..." Trixie trailed off. "Why save me?" She asked.

"You're a pain in some flanks and asses, but... you're still a citizen. A citizen who's better than other citizens to be exact." He answered surprising Trixie again. She then got up then ran for cover. Ursa Major looked at where Trixie ran off. "Hey!" Silver shouted getting attention from the bear. "I'm you're REAL target, you furry sack of shit!" He insulted. "Either leave now and never return, or get your furry ass beaten by the one and only Keyblade Master!" There was silence for about 20 seconds when Ursa Major roared. "You got it." He said.

Music: Boss Battle (Megaman X 8 OST)

Silver flies up to Ursa Major's face then beats the crap out of it causing Trixie's eyes to widen in surprise. "So... that's why!" She exclaimed. "That's why he gave me that look I utterly despised! No wonder why my dream was to be the greatest and most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. I didn't want to be looked down at... I didn't want to be a nopony! I remember now. It is all so clear to me. I just couldn't see it."

"Well, now you do." Ragna from behind Trixie said. "If you chose to ignore those looks and spent time on training, you WOULD be great and powerful enough to take on Ursa Major with no fear." He finished.

"I see." Trixie said before closing her eyes. Silver's final attack blew Ursa Major away causing it to act sluggish.

"It's over!" Silver shouted as he flew toward Ursa.

"Wait!" A certain voice called. Silver turned his head to see who said that and saw that Twilight was the one who said to wait. "Silver, stand aside!" She shouted to Silver before he did so. She then turned her attention to Ursa Major. Her horn started to glow. She then snapped her fingers to make a giant jug appear. By the sound of it, it was full of something. No one knew what, but Twilight then put it into Ursa's mouth who drank it until it was cradling like... a... baby!? This caused everyone to be surprised as the music fades.

"Ursa Major is... a baby!?" Silver asked in shock. He didn't really notice that he was fighting a baby. Twilight then levitated Ursa into the cave it lived in.

"Way to go taking down Ursa Major like that, Twilight!" Natsu shouted in celebration as Twilight walked towards him and the others.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"That wasn't Ursa Major. It was it's baby. And Ursa MINOR." Twilight elaborated.

"That was just a baby?" Trixie asked.

"And it wasn't just rampaging." Twilight continued. "It was just cranky because somepony won't get out." Twilight said referring to Snips and Snails.

"If that was an Ursa MINOR, then... what's an Ursa MAJOR like?" Maka asked. Twilight thought about it, but decided not to answer.

"You don't wanna know." Twilight answered. Trixie scoffed.

"You may have defeated Ursa Minor, but you will never top amazing and show stopping power of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She shouted throwing down a smoke bomb then ran away. Ragna tried to run after her, but Dash stopped him by tugging his shoulder.

"Who knows?" Ichigo asked. "Maybe SOMEDAY she'll learn her lesson." He said. Later, Twilight was writing a note.

"Dear Princess Celestia..." She trailed off. "I learned a very important lesson about friendship. I was so afraid of being thought of as a show off that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents and there are times that are appropriate to show them off. ESPECIALLY when you're standing up to your friends." She finished. Spike then blew fire into the note that sends the note to Celestia.

"Twilight." Silver said.

"Silver." Twilight said. They both pressed their lips against each others.

"I'm so proud of having a friend like you." Silver said.

"I don't really think friends like each other THIS much." Twilight said.

"True." Silver replied blushing. "Well, I guess I'll take another nap." Silver said.

"Okay." Twilight replied as Silver went to their bed. "You... want a child beforehand?" She asked. 

"Heh. Sure." Silver answered.

_LEMON SCEEEEEEEEEEEENE!_

Silver kisses Twilight. "Mm~" Twilight moaned in pleasure as both Silver and Twilight wrap their arms around each other. "Silver~ Take my undergarments off~" Twilight asked of Silver. He looks at Twilight.

"You sure about this? Even though the darkness isn't gone?" Silver asked to which Twilight nodded. Silver did as Twilight asked.

"What do you think of my body~?" Twilight asked. Silver blushed.

"It's... beautiful." Silver answered. Twilight giggles.

"I'm glad you think that way~" Twilight gets on top of Silver and touches his family jewels making him moan in pleasure.

"T-Twilight... What are you..." Silver attempted to ask when Twilight suddenly kissed him. Twilight then took his clothes off and saw his... ahem... "rod" being hard.

"Wow... So that's... a rod..." Twilight gasped. She then rubbed it making Silver moan in ecstasy. She then licked it and sucked on it making Silver moan louder.

"Twilight... I'm gonna...!" Silver trailed of as he released his semen into Twilight's mouth. She then swallowed every bit of it.

"Wow. You came lots. I almost drowned in that stuff." Twilight said, amazed.

"Yeah. I must have... Now it's time for me to make YOU cum~" Silver replied with a lustful smile across his face as he crawled towards Twilight. He then rubbed her breasts making her moan. He then licked and sucked on them making her moan louder.

"Oh, Silver~!" Twilight moaned. Silver then rubs Twilight's delicate member and licks it making her moan in ecstasy in her loudest pitch. "YES~! MORE~!" She shouted as she cums.

Silver and Twilight are then seen preparing to be virgins no more. "Silver... I'm scared..." Twilight confessed.

"You don't need to be. Just stay calm and it won't hurt." Silver replied.

"O-Okay..." was Twilight's reply. Silver's rod then went inside Twilight's entry. Only a small amount of it, though. "Silver... enter me~" Twilight ordered. Silver then fully went inside Twilight. Once he did, they moaned in ecstasy. "It... It doesn't hurt, Silver~ It feels... so good~" Twilight moaned.

"I'm gonna move now. Okay, Twilight?" Silver asked. Twilight nodded. He then thrusts his rod into Twilight multiple times.

"Silver! It feels so good~!" Twilight shouted. They then entered multiple sex positions with Silver on top of Twilight being the last one. "I... I'm gonna..!" Twilight trailed off.

"Me too~!" Silver exclaimed. They then shouted each others names as Silver came inside Twilight and Twilight came at the same time. Silver then falls to Twilight.

"That was... amazing..." Twilight moaned.

"Whew. Yeah... It was." Silver moaned as well. They then smile to each other. "Goodnight, Twilight."

"Goodnight, Silver." Twilight replied. They then went to sleep.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Pinkie pops up. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." She finished.


	7. Discord

We start off with Twilight waking up. "Funya~" She yawned then rubbed her left eye. Meanwhile, Dash was clearing the clouds when all of a sudden, a pink cloud whooshed past her making her spin around in a fast pace.

"Come here, you!" She shouted as she chased after the cloud then somehow got stuck on it. "What the?" She wondered. Then it suddenly hit her, but she wasn't sure. She licked the cloud then smacks her lips. "Cotton Candy?" She asked herself. She then saw multiple clouds of cotton candy which whiz past her everywhere. She then looked up and saw a cloud above her. It looks like it's about to rain. "You can't-!" She started but gets interrupted by the cloud raining... chocolate? She then heard Applejack call to her. She flew towards the call and saw Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called. "What's with all this rain?" She shook her head changing her mind. "I mean chocolate milk." She shook her head again. "I mean chocolate milk rain!"

"Chocolate milk rain?" Maka asked. She held out her hand then has her palm face up. She then took the palm onto her mouth then has her eyes widen in surprise. "It IS chocolate milk!" She shouted.

"I don't know what the hell's going on, but I certainly don't like it. Not one fucking bit." Ragna said as he appeared.

"Same here." Twilight said as she appeared along with Spike. Spike then burped out a note. Twilight then picked up the note. Her eyes widen. "We need to go to the princess immediately! Let's go!" She commanded running towards Celestia's home.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Rarity pops up. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Rarity finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

The Return of Chaos! Discord Takes the Stage!

Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 OST - Event 16

"I must thank all of you for gathering here as soon as you could." Celestia said.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Ichigo said. "We've been seeing some weird sights lately. First, there were these pink clouds that tasted like cotton candy. Next, they rain chocolate milk, and every time a drop lands on something, something weird happens to it. The animals that ate those strange crops also end up becoming weird too." Ichigo elaborated.

"So I've noticed." Celestia said. "This can only be the work of one being. He ruled with Chaos over all other things. His name is Discord." Celestia explained as they were walking through the hallway.

"Discord, huh?" Ragna asked to which Celestia nodded. "Well let's find the bastard and fuck him up!" He exclaimed.

"No, Ragna." Celestia said as she disagreed. "Discord can make anything his own personal toy for chaos. Even your sword, Blood Scythe." Celestia finished. What she said caused Ragna to grow wide-eyed then look at his sword then back to Celestia. He sighs.

"Fine." Ragna said. "I'll stay out of it." He finished causing Celestia to smile.

"Thank you." Celestia said.

"So... what can stop him?" Nadia asked.

"The Elements of Harmony." Celestia answered.

"And THAT won't get overused anytime soon." Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"I can hear you." Celestia said.

"So?" Natsu asked. "Let's open this baby up already!" He exclaimed to which Celestia nodded. She used her horn as a key and open the door revealing a small and beautiful chest. Celestia then opened the chest to cause her eyes to grow wide as well as the others eyes as the music fades. Why? Because it was empty.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

"Impossible!" Celestia exclaimed. "That door can only be opened through my magic! This doesn't make any sense!" Suddenly, a voice laughed.

"Make sense?" The voice asked. "What fun is there in making sense?"

"Discord!" Celestia exclaimed. The others looked around.

"Did you miss me, Celestia?" The voice asked. Suddenly, a portrait of a Draconequus comes to life and speaks. "I missed YOU." The portrait said revealing that it was the voice.

Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 OST - Event 18

"It's quite lonely being encased in stone." Discord said. "But you wouldn't know that, would you?" He asked. "Because I don't turn ponies into stone!" He exclaimed.

"Enough!" Celestia shouted. "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony!?" She asked demanding for an answer.

"Well, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord answered.

"You will never get away with this, Discord!" Celestia exclaimed.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia." Discord replied. "It's really quite boring."

"Hey!" Dash shouted. "Nopony insults the princess!" She flew towards the portrait at a high speed, but ends up face planting without hitting anything.

"Oh!" Discord exclaimed. "You must be Rainbow Dash. Famed for her loyalty; the Element of Harmony you represent." He explained.

"That's right!" Ragna exclaimed. "She'll always be loyal to the princess and all of us!" He shouted.

"You are Ragna the Bloodedge; Guardian of the Element of Loyalty." Discord explained.

"Guardian?" Ragna asked.

"A Guardian of an Element of Harmony is the one who protects the representatives with their very lives." Celestia explained. "Silver for my student, Twilight, Maka for Fluttershy, Nadia for Rarity, Natsu for Pinkie Pie, Ichigo for Applejack, and of course, you for Rainbow Dash, Ragna." She finished.

"I see." Ragna said.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Rarity said.

"The beautiful Rarity, representing the Element of Generosity and guarded by Nadia Fortune, if I'm not mistaken." Discord said.

"So you know who we are. Big deal." Applejack said.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack who is protected by Ichigo Kurosaki." Discord replied.

"You seem to know our strengths, too." Twilight said.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle. And yours is the most powerful and elusive element: Magic." Discord replied. "Silver is your guardian. Fluttershy's element is kindness. Her guardian is Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans, and Pinkie Pie's guardian is Natsu Dragneel and Happy while she has the element of a personal favorite of mine: Laughter." He explained.

"What have you done with the Elements of Harmony!?" Celestia asked demanding another answer.

"Oh!" Discord exclaimed. "So boring, Celestia. Really. Fine. I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way: To retrieve your missing elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan... then find the elements back where you began." He said in a riddling speech as he turned back into a portrait as the music fades.

"Twists and turns... twists and turns..." Twilight trailed off, thinking. She then found the answer. "I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about that, Twilight. He also said where we began. So maybe the Elements are back home." Silver said.

"I suggest we split up." Ichigo suggested.

"Good thinking, Ichigo. That way, we'll cover both areas. 7 others and I will check back home while the rest go to the palace labyrinth. Ragna, Ichigo, Natsu, Happy, Nadia, Maka, Soul, let's go." He said as he headed back to this new home along with the others.

"Good luck, everyone." Celestia said. "The fate of this world... is in your hands." Later, they split up. The signers heading for home and the Elements heading for the labyrinth.

"Are you sure about this, Silver?" Ichigo asked. "I'm starting to feel worried for Applejack."

"I know, Ichigo." Silver answered. "We just need to get to the Elements of Harmony and fast! We also need to believe in Twilight and her friends that they will get the Elements of Harmony before WE do!"

"Or when WE get the Elements before THEY do!" Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Later, they reach their new home.

"Let's search our friend's homes. They're bound to be here SOMEWHERE." Silver suggested to which everyone nodded. Maka and Soul searched Fluttershy's place while Nadia searched Rarity's while Natsu and Happy searched Pinkie's while Ichigo searched Applejack's while Ragna searched Dash's while Silver searched Twilight's while five of the representatives of the Elements of Harmony grow corrupted by Discord's hands. 

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Fluttershy pops up. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." She finished.

**Author's Note**

  
**That's episode 6 for ya, everybody. Don't forget to comment, ask a question, and/or fave this journal. See you in episode 7!**


	8. The Return of Harmony

We start off this episode with Silver detecting danger. "I think we got a problem." He said. True to his word, everything was going wrong in Equestria.

"I think so too." Spike agreed. 

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Happy pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Happy finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title  
The Return of Harmony! Discord's Downfall!

Time Skip!

Later, the ponies and the rest of the Signers get to Twilight's home and the ponies argue with each other. However, there were only five. Why do they argue? Because they were affected by Discord's magic. Twilight was the only one who wasn't... yet. Then, they tried to power Silver up with the Elements of Harmony when Discord appeared, but they then backfire. Four of the ponies leave with Twilight saying something that makes her turn all of her colors gray. She then leaves. "Twilight..." Silver trailed off. "Guys." Silver said catching the attention of the rest of the Signers. "Go. Find the representatives. Try to bring them back." He said.

"But..." Natsu trailed off. "What about you?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Silver said.

"You'll be fine?" Discord repeated then laughed. "The Elements of Harmony no longer work!" He exclaimed. "How can you even HOPE to defeat me!?" He asked.

"I don't need to hope in order to beat you." Silver said. "Because I already KNOW I can do so." He finished as he draws out his Keyblade then runs towards Discord who teleported out of the way. He tried numerous times but still couldn't keep up with him. Later, Silver grows tired, but keeps on trying until he keeps falling into the ground every time he tried. He then got up sounding a bit sad.

"Are you done?" Discord asked. Silver had no answer for he was too sad to answer then looked at Discord with that look of sadness then kneels to the ground. "It's time I finished this, then." Discord said. "Let this be known that chaos is a wonderful, WONDERFUL thing!" He shouted before attempting to kill Silver. Silver closed his eyes tightly as there is nothing he can do to stop his attack. But the attack never came when a familiar voice spoke.

"Not as wonderful as friendship!" A voice shouted. Silver looked to see that it was Twilight and her friends along with the rest of the Signers.

"Everyone..." Silver trailed off.

"Miss me already?" Twilight asked then giggled. Silver smiled then wiped the tears away... or at least... tried to.

"I'm so happy! These tears just won't stop!" Silver shouted.

"Oh, this again?" Discord asked as he drank the glass out of the chocolate milk and threw it out in the distance behind him before it exploded.

"That's right!" Applejack exclaimed.

"You couldn't break apart our friendship for long!" Ichigo exclaimed with her.

"Oh, you two, don't lie to me." Discord said as he pulled Applejack and Ichigo towards him with some kind of unknown force. "I'm the one who made you into a liar." He then used more of this force on the other Elements of Harmony and the Guardians except for Twilight and Silver. "Will you ever learn?" Discord asked. Twilight and Silver then teleported next to their friends then produced a barrier that protects them all from Discord's magic then float safely into the ground.

"We'll tell you what we've learned, Discord." Twilight began.

"We've learned that friendship isn't always easy..." Silver trailed off.

"But there's no doubt that it's worth fighting for!" Twilight and Silver said in unison.

"Ugh. Gag. Fine. Go ahead. Try and use your little Elements. 'Friend me'. Just make it quick." Discord said as he teleports back to his throne. "I'm missing some excellent chaos here." He finished. The Mane Six float in the sky above then fire a beam towards Silver who transformed his clothes. This time, Silver wears blue clothes with flame symbols on it. "What's this?" Discord asked.

"Let's go, Discord." Silver said. He then dashed at a speed where Discord couldn't avoid his attack with a Keyblade that has a guard that is circular and somewhat jagged around its edges. The upper half of the guard is black, the center is grey, and the bottom of it is white. The handle is a featureless, grey rod. The shaft of the Keyblade is thin and navy blue in coloration, except for the tip, which is silver. The base of the shaft also sports two diamond-shaped bumps. The Keyblade's teeth are comprised by a rectangular frame lined with four short, blunt spikes. This frame and the spikes are all navy blue. The teeth also have three silver pieces bent at right angles; two on the inside corners of the frame and one on the inside center of one side. In fact, it left a scar on Discord.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

We go back to Discord getting scarred by Silver. Discord decided to teleport away from Silver and put his claw on his wound. 'This did not happen before!' He thought. 'I am a God of chaos! How did I get scarred!?' He wondered.

"You're a coward for being a God of chaos." Silver said catching the Draconequus in question's attention. "You were so confident in your own powers. Your plan was almost perfect. So... why did you run away from me just now?" He asked making Discord angry.

"I see." Discord said. He then flew toward Silver with his claws in front of him. Silver blocked it with his Keyblade. "What!?" Discord asked.

"Why so surprised?" Silver asked catching Discord's attention. "Was it such a mind blowing thing to you? Yes. I DID block your attack." He continued causing Discord to grow wide-eyed. "Does that scare you?" He asked. "That something that you could never comprehend happened right before your eyes... and you couldn't stop it?" He asked. Discord smiled.

"Impressive, hedgehog. I've never expected this to happen to ME of all beings." Discord said as he tried to escape but ends up being caught by Silver.

"You really think I'm gonna let you go, you bastard?" Silver asked. He thrusts his Keyblade at Discord's stomach causing the Draconequus in question to cough out blood. He then punched Discord away. However, Discord, although tired, got up quickly.

"I-Impossible!" Discord exclaimed. "I am a God of chaos!" He shouted.

"Wrong." Silver denied causing Discord to be surprised again. "No one can be a god. Not even you, Discord. Let's end this. Now. All this rambling you do? Well... I'm getting sick of it." Silver said as he stands ready to end it all.

Song: Heritage for the Future (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle OST)

Silver runs towards Discord at a fast speed. "Silver... you little...!" Discord shouted as he flew towards Silver as the two clashed Keyblade against fist. This lasted until Silver manages to land the final blow against Discord. "Noooooooooooo!" He shouted as he turns back into stone as the music fades. Later, they all went to Canterlot to be congratulated for defeating Discord. After that, they showed a portrait of Silver defeating Discord. Then, the crowd cheers for all of them.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Soul pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Soul finished.

**Author's Note**

**Well, that's the end of episode lucky 7. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a comment, favorite, or ask a question. Up next is episode 8. See you there!**


	9. Twilight's Worries

"STOP IT!" Twilight suddenly yelled causing Silver to wake up. The two of them were in their bed together. He noticed that Twilight was huffing and puffing. Sweat and everything.

"Twilight?" Silver asked. Twilight looked at Silver and had her face filled with happiness.

"Silver!" Twilight exclaimed as she hugged Silver. "You're okay!"

"I know I'm alright." Silver replied. "Let me guess: You had a bad dream?" Silver asked receiving a nod in response. "Twilight..." He trailed off then presses his lips against hers for 10 seconds. "You should know better than to worry about me. I can take care of myself." He stated.

"Yeah..." Twilight trailed off. "I bet you will." She finished as she presses her lips against Silver's.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Spike pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Spike finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title  
No Need to Worry, Twilight! Everything's Okay!

As the day goes by, Twilight sighed. "What's wrong?" Silver asked worried. "Oh wait. It was about that dream, wasn't it?" He asked again. "Twilight, I told you not to worry." He said.

"But..." Twilight trailed off. "What if it comes true?" She asked. Silver sighed.

"It won't." He answered. "Trust me, Twilight. I'm the most powerful guy you know. Besides. You need to stop worrying about it. It's unhealthy." He finished. Twilight wanted to tell him again, but she had to admit: Silver's right. He IS one of the most powerful guys that she knows. Maybe she WAS worrying about him too much.

'Guess I'll just... hope that he's right.' Twilight thought looking down then sighed.

"Hey, Twilight." A voice said. "Why are you looking down?" The voice asked. Twilight turned to see that it was Ragna.

"Hey, Ragna." Twilight said. "Uh... no reason." She answered looking down.

"If you say so." Ragna said while leaving. Twilight then headed to the Sugar Cube Corner in hopes of having her mind off of that dream.

"Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie greeted.

"How have you been?" Natsu asked.

"Fine. Thank you for... asking." Twilight said looking to her left side.

"Hm? What's wrong? I can smell that you're sad about something." Natsu asked.

"I've... kinda had a dream." Twilight started. "A dream where... Silver... died." Twilight finished causing Natsu to pause in shock.

"Silver... die?" Natsu repeated receiving a nod in response. "That's crazy!" He exclaimed. "I think you should tell him that." He suggested.

"I think he already knew." Twilight said.

"Oh. Okay." Natsu replied. After that, Twilight sat on a chair and ate and drank some sweet stuff. That helped her get her mind off of that dream.

"Thanks, Pinkie. That really helped get my mind off that dream." Twilight thanked.

"You're welcome, Twilight! Just make sure you didn't eat and drink too much, okay?" Pinkie asked when suddenly Twilight slammed her head on the table while falling asleep. "Uh-oh." Pinkie said. "Come on, Twilight." She said carrying Twilight. "We've gotta get you home." Later, Pinkie was able to get Twilight on her bed at the library. After 10 seconds, Twilight slowly woke up with her hair messed up. She groaned.

"Man... I must've had too much sweet stuff." Twilight claimed. "Vision's blurry." She said. From her point of view, it looks like she's drunk. She puts one of her palms on one of her eyes. "Keep it together, Twilight." She said to herself. "You can do this. Just... one... two... AH!" She suddenly screamed as she tripped into the middle floor. "Ow..." She groaned. She struggled to get up, but found out that she couldn't feel her legs. "My legs. Can't... feel my legs!" She exclaimed. "Maybe if I... just... put some weight on them-" She started to say but tripped then caught her self. "Okay... apparently, that's not happening." She said as the door opened revealing Silver.

"You okay, Twilight?" Silver asked holding out his hand. Twilight takes it then ends up having to fall on Silver's arms. "Whoa. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sorry." Twilight started. "I can't really... feel my legs." She finished answering.

"I see." Silver replied. "Don't worry. I'll carry you." Silver said earning a smile in response. Later, Twilight was able to walk on her own.

"I can walk on my own now. You can let me go." Twilight said. Silver did so, and wouldn't ya know it? She was walking by herself. She took a calming breath to relax. "One... two... three." She counted down as she took steps.

"Great! You're doing it!" Silver exclaimed. Twilight smiled at him then tripped over a pebble. Silver quickly caught Twilight. "You alright?" He asked receiving a nod in response.

'Maybe I WAS worried for nothing.' Twilight thought then pressed her lips against Silver's. Later, she was writing a note. "Dear Princess Celestia." She started. "I learned this today: Some people have a right to worry, but not too much if it was for nothing. When I had a dream about Silver dieing, he already knew. That's when I learned that having dreams about someone dieing doesn't mean that they're going to die like you imagine them to. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." She finished. Spike then blew fire into the note. Twilight sighed in relief.

"Hey, Twilight. Do you think... we're ready?" Silver asked.

"No. Just give it a few more days. Then we'll see." Twilight answered.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Celestia pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Celestia finished.

**Author's Note**

**Well, that's it for episode Ocho. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment, ask a question, and/or favorite this episode**. **See you in Episode 9!**


	10. RagnaXRainbow Episode

We begin this episode with Silver reading a book. He continues reading the book when he heard an explosion from... downstairs? "What was that?" Silver asked himself. He went down the stairs to see what was going on. As it turns out, Twilight, the smart cookie that she is, was trying out science. "Didn't know you were a fan of science." He told Twilight. Twilight turned her head towards Silver.

"Oh. Hi, Silver." Twilight said.

"What kind of science are you doing?" Silver asked while going over to Twilight.

"You might find out." Twilight answered.

"Find out?" Silver asked again receiving a nod in response. Twilight put in a drop in another jar where it makes an explosion. She growled.

"Why does this always happen to me!?" She asked angrily.

"Maybe because you didn't put in this instead?" Silver asked as he put in a drop from another jar into the one that made the explosion. Twilight braced for impact, but it never came. She wondered why. And how. And what the hell he put in there. But she never bothered with either of those questions.

"Wow. You're right." Twilight said receiving a smile as a response. "Whew. I think that's enough for today." She said wiping the sweat off her forehead. Silver nodded.

"Well, you DID work on science while I was reading a book. So... yeah. Pretty much." Silver replied receiving a nod in response.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Ragna pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Ragna finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title  
The Unbelievability! Darkness and Wind in Love!?

-  
It was just an ordinary walk around Ponyville for Ragna the Bloodedge. Just strolling around. "Hey, Ragna." Someone called. It was Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty herself.

"Oh. Hey, Dash." Ragna replied. "So... how's life treating ya?" Ragna asked the Pegasus.

"Good. Just did some weather changing stuff. The usual." Rainbow answered.

"That's good." Ragna replied. They continued their walk for 10 seconds before the cyan Pegasus wanted to ask Ragna something.

"Hey, Ragna." Rainbow started catching the white haired man's attention. "If we were to... you know..." She trailed off blushing. Ragna then blushed. He knew what she was gonna say.

"Listen: I have my own personal preference of kids." Ragna started.

"I know." Rainbow Dash interrupted before Ragna continued.

"The point is, that if you and I were to raise a child... I think we would do a great job." He finished. Rainbow grew wide eyed at this statement.

"You really... think so?" She asked receiving a nod in response. She smiled.

Later, in the Everfree Forest, Ragna was just there hanging out. Beating up some creatures but keeping them alive. What was keeping him warm was his darkness. Why am I telling you this? Cause it's the middle of the Winter. Ragna sighed. "These bastards just won't learn their lesson." He said to himself. He closed his eyes to remind himself of what it was like back home but suddenly bumped into Rainbow Dash. "Where the hell do you think you're... going?" Ragna asked when he realized that he bumped into the Pegasus in question.

"I was just about to say the same... thing." Rainbow answered when she realized that she bumped into the white haired man in question. "Y-You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ragna answered. He then got up then got Rainbow up. "Sorry about that."

"N-No. It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry." She replied. She then caught something... suspicious. "What's that?" She asked pointing to a little... thing made with tiny leaves.

"Oh. That's a mistletoe. And the lucky couple who is above one of them... has to... kiss." Ragna described blushing all the while.

"K-K-K-Kiss!?" Rainbow asked, shocked.

Suddenly, a familiar pink pony pops out of a bush and giggles. 'Nice job, Pinkie. You've got this. Just one simple push, and wham!' She popped out of the bushes then pushed the embarrassed Pegasus into Ragna who, accidentally, kissed our little Pegasus.

'Am... Am I really doing this!?' They both asked themselves.

'This... sensation... it feels... great...' The famous cyan Pegasus thought.

'Wow... I never... imagined that the girl with an attitude... would kiss... this good.' Ragna thought. He then wrapped his arms around Rainbow while she did the same. Then, they left the Everfree Forest holding each others hand. They then went to Rainbow's house.

_LEMON SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!_

Rainbow looks at Ragna. "I'm ready~" Rainbow said. Ragna kisses Rainbow by her lips. "Mm..." She moaned. They then laid down on her bed with Ragna on top of Rainbow. Ragna then breaks the kiss and rubs Rainbow's boobs causing her to moan. "Ragna~! That's it~!" She moaned in ecstasy. Then, Ragna removes her bra and panties while Rainbow takes off Ragna's coat, shirt, and pants off. "Ragna... I love you~" Rainbow said.

"I love you too." Ragna replied. "So... you ready?" He asked with his rod close to Rainbow's delicate member to which she nodded. "That's a good girl." Ragna replied petting her. "Alright then. Just try to stay calm and quiet, and it won't hurt at all." He suggested. He then rammed his rod into Rainbow's entrance making them both moan.

"Well?" Rainbow asked. "There's no going back now, Ragna~" She declared. Ragna, as if on cue, thrusts into Rainbow multiple times while he was on top of her making her moan in ecstasy with every thrust. "Ragna~! It feels so good~! It doesn't hurt~! Not a bit~!" She moaned.

"I'm gonna cum..." Ragna moaned.

"Me too! Ragna~! Please~! Pour your semen into me~!" Rainbow ordered. Ragna then does so making them scream in ecstasy. "S-So much... So much is going in~!" Rainbow exclaimed. Ragna then fell on Rainbow's breasts. "Ragna... that was amazing~" Rainbow moaned.

"Yeah. I love you, Rainbow." Ragna said making Rainbow giggle.

"I love you too, Ragna~" Rainbow replied before kissing Ragna.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Rainbow pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Rainbow finished.

**Author's Note**

***poses like a mayor* Well! This is a fine pickle I got myself into. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment, favorite, and/or even ask a question. See you in Episode 10 where questions from 5-9 will be answered!**


	11. Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor

**Author's Note**

**You know what? Fuck the Q&A. You people obviously don't seem to care about it at all.**

We start off this episode with all of our protagonists having a picnic. "Mm. This isn't bad. Not bad at all." Ragna said with his mouth full.

"I agree!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Suddenly, Spike ran in. "Oh. Hey, Spike." Happy said.

"I... have a... message... from the... princess." Spike said between breaths. He then burped out a note that Twilight grabbed first and read.

"Dear, Twilight." She started. "I'm sure you are excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot." She finished reading to ask a question. "Wedding?" She asked.

'Can't be THAT soon, could it?' Silver asked.

"I will be presiding the ceremony." Twilight continued reading. "But would very much like you and your friends to help for the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you, Soul, Maka, and your song required for music." She finished for Fluttershy to get a word in.

"Oh my goodness. What an honor!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Yeah." Soul agreed.

"Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you, Natsu, and Happy to host the reception." Twilight continued.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" All three of the beings in question exclaimed.

"Applejack, you and Ichigo will be in charge of the catering for the reception." Twilight continued.

"Alright!" Ichigo exclaimed as he high fives Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash." Twilight continued as the Pegasus in question yawned. "I would very much appreciate it if you performed the Sonic Rainboom as the bride and bloom complete their eye dues. For Ragna, the Dead Spike to lift her off." She continued.

"YES!" Rainbow shouted.

"Alright!" Ragna shouted as well.

"Rarity, you and Nadia will be responsible for assigning the dresses for the bride and her bride's mates." Twilight continued.

"Celestia wants me to-" Unicorn in question attempted to ask but couldn't find the words. One thing's for sure: She was VERY excited.

"And as for you, Twilight, you and Silver will be playing the most important role of all: making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia." Twilight finished. Then, she noticed something odd about the note.

"What is it, Twilight?" Silver asked.

"But... I don't understand. Who's getting married?" Unicorn in question asked.

"Oh! Wait! I was supposed to give you this one." Spike said handing over another note.

"Princess Celestia invites you to witness the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and..." Twilight trailed off before gasping. "...my brother!?"

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?**" Everyone exclaimed.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Celestia pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Celestia finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

A Canterlot Wedding! Cadenza and Twilight's Brother!?

"Your brother's getting married!?" Ichigo asked.

"Congratulations, Twilight." Applejack said shaking Twilight's hand. "That's great news!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Great news." Twilight agreed sarcastically. "That I just got from a wedding invitation and not from my brother. But from a piece of paper!" She exclaimed. She was pretty mad about this. "Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean really. He couldn't tell me personally?" She asked.

"Hey, Twilight. Let's calm down for a sec." Silver suggested.

"But... Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who in the hell is that?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight! Calm down!" Silver exclaimed. The lavender unicorn in question breathed in then out. It seemed like she calmed down a lot.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized. "It's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my BBBFF." She continued. The others look confused wondering what a BBBFF means. She rolled her eyes. "Big Brother Best Friend Forever." She translated. The others look satisfied with her translation. "Before I came here learning about friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever accepted as a friend." She finished elaborating.

Time Skip!

Twilight sang a song that described the life that she lived before she came to Ponyville. That's it. "Twilight... can you promise me... that you'll never forget... that we're your family too?" Silver asked. Twilight gasped.

"Y-You would... be family for me?" Unicorn in question asked.

"Of course. Friends can be family, too, ya know." The white hedgehog said with a smile on his face. Twilight smiled then wiped the tears dropping from her face. She then proceeded to hug Silver.

"Thank you. I feel so much better now." She said with tears in her face. Silver then pulls Twilight in for a deep kiss. After that, they head out to the train... and boy... did Natsu not like it. "What's wrong with HIM?" Twilight asked.

"He's fine. He's always like this when he travels." Happy said.

"Never. I never want to ride this stupid train ever again." Natsu said, sick.

"Anyone got any ideas before he loses his lunch?" Rarity asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I've got one!" Pinkie offered. She then body slammed into Natsu on his stomach. The blow was so strong, it made him unconscious. Then, they went into a force field that didn't make them get crushed by the train's doors.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"A force field." Happy answered. "Seems like security's tight at weddings, huh?" They then saw a bunch of Royal Guards. "Make that REALLY tight. Someone get Natsu before we forget about him."

"ALRIGHT! WE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu yelled.

"I... spoke too soon." Happy said.

"You think?" Twilight asked.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

Twilight was seen strolling around. Angry. And along with Silver. Then, there was a stallion whose uniform is quite different from the other Royal Guards. He ordered them to move out. And so, they did so. "I've got something to say to you, mister!" Twilight exclaimed. The stallion then took off his helmet to get a better look and in his tone of voice, you'd say he's happy to see Twilight.

"Twily!" The stallion exclaimed. He then ran down to her level. "Aw, I've missed you, kid. How was the train ride? I-" He tried to say but was interrupted by Twilight.

"How DARE you not tell me in person that you were getting married? I'm your SISTER for pony's sake!" Unicorn in question exclaimed.

"It's not my fault." The stallion tried to explain. "Princess Celestia has requested a MAJOR increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?" He asked.

"Yeah. And there's a big wedding coming up. Maybe you heard about it?" Twilight asked back.

"It's not about the wedding." The stallion answered. "A threat has been made at Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked if I could provide additional protection. THIS you need to see. By the way, who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh! This is Silver the Hedgehog. The princess wanted... me to marry him as soon as the threat against all of Equestria is gone." Twilight answered.

"Marry?" The stallion asked. He then went to Silver.

"Hey. I assume you're Twi's brother, right? Uh... Shining Armor? My name's Silver." Silver introduced putting his hand out.

"Well, if it's what the princess wants, I can't go against her will." Shining said shaking his hand.

"Does that mean you don't like me?" Silver asked.

"Have you been taking good care of my little sister?" Mr. Armor asked back.

"Yes." Silver answered.

"Then no. I don't dislike you." Shining answered back.

"Whew. That's good." Silver replied in relief. Later, they see Shining's magic fly upwards towards the field. Once it touched the field, it was discovered that Shining Armor, the one who's getting married AND Twilight's brother, was the one who created the field.

"The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests in squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand is my top priority." Shining explained.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Twilight said. "You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only YOU can conjure up. But still..." She trailed off. "How could you not tell me something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you anymore?" She asked.

"Hey." Her brother started. "You're my little sister. Of course you're important to me. But I'd understand if you didn't want to be my best mare now." He answered.

"You want ME to be your best mare?" Twilight asked.

"Well... yeah." The stallion answered.

"I'd be honored!" Twilight exclaimed receiving a hug from her big brother when suddenly she pushed him off. "But I'm still ticked off about how you're marrying some pony I don't even know. When did you even meet this... 'Princess Mi Amore Cadenza'?" She asked.

"Twily." Shining started. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadence. Your old foal sitter." He answered.

"Cadence!?" Twilight asked. "As in THE Cadence!?" She shook her head continuing her sentence in an exciting manner. "As in the greatest foal sitter in all the history of foal sitters!?"

"You tell me. She was YOUR foal sitter." Shining answered. Twilight then had a flashback of all the good times she had with Cadence.

"Not many unicorns can spread love wherever they go. I only know of one. And you're marrying her!" She exclaimed. "_You're marrying Cadence! You're marrying Cadence!_" She sang. She stopped when she saw said Cadence. She was an Alicorn with a pink coat.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything important." She said.

Time Skip!

The protagonists prepare the things necessary things for the wedding. Meanwhile, Twilight discovers something off about Cadence. In fact, she found out that the mare was hypnotizing Shining Armor and WASN'T Cadence at all. Later, the two of them were getting ready for the wedding. She tried to warn them about the fake Cadence, but the supposed pink mare ran off pretending that she was crying. Twilight's brother then lectured her about the wedding then left saying this: "In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't come to the wedding at all. "Twilight!" Silver shouted sounding very angry. "If this was for real, you could've ruined what was an important day for EVERYONE!" He continued. "I'm starting to become embarrassed about this. Being your guardian. Becoming your husband when we light the darkness. You just ruined your chance of having those things!" He said as he grabbed his necklace of Twilight's Cutie Mark then ripped it off surprising everyone. "I'm not your guardian anymore." He said as he dropped the necklace then crushed it. He then walked past Twilight. "I don't want to EVER speak to you again. If I ever do so... the thread of fate will be soaked with your blood." He threatened as he left. The others do the same. The doors close leaving Twilight to herself. Alone.

"Maybe I WAS being overprotective. I could've gained a sister. Instead, I lost a brother... and a future husband. No... this is a nightmare. I want to wake up. I HAVE to wake up. Please... wake up." She said to herself. The fake Cadence came up to her and patted her head. "I'm sorry..." She said. Suddenly, the faker's eyes glow green.

"You WILL be." She said. A ring of fire surrounded Twilight and created a field where she was melting. End of Episode. Fade to black.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Silver pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Silver finished.

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys. That's the end of Episode eleven. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment, fave, or ask a question. See you in Episode 12.**


	12. A Queen's Defeat

Darkness. Darkness was all that has been seen. Twilight just woke up then used her magic to light her way. After being taunted by the fake Cadence, she finds the real Cadence who begs Twilight not to hurt her. She then explains that she was imprisoned here along with Twilight. "You remember me!" Twilight exclaimed as she hugged Cadence.

"Of course I do." Cadence replied. "How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most?" She asked.

"We have to get out of here." Twilight stated. 

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Cadence pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Cadence finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title  
The Faker Revealed! The Changeling Queen VS. The Hedgehog!

Time Skip!

Basically, the moment arrives while Twilight and the real Cadence hurry. What? You'd prefer it to be longer? Too bad! Anyway, Silver looks down in concern. 'I wonder if I made the right choice.' He wondered. Someone then slammed the door open surprising everyone in the room. "You again!? I told you: If I speak to you again, the thread of fate will be soaked with your blood!" He exclaimed. He then summoned his Keyblade then ran towards Twilight who prepared her Crown Unlimit.

"STOP!" Someone shouted causing Silver to stop his Keyblade in place.

"What!? Who said that!?" The white hedgehog asked. The real Cadence appeared.

"I did." Alicorn in question answered.

"I don't understand. How can there be two of them?" Applejack asked.

"Wait. If Cadence is over here... then who's with Shining Armor?" Silver asked which is basically the same question.

"She's a Changeling." The real Cadence answered. And before you ask, the real one is battered and bruised. "She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them." She finished. The faker had her eyes glow green then transformed into her true form.

"Right you are, princess." The changeling said. "And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" She finished.

"They'll never get the chance!" Cadence exclaimed. "Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us." The changeling chuckled.

"I doubt that." Being in question said. "Isn't that right, dear?" She asked making Shining nod his head with her magic. Cadence attempted to run to Shining but was blocked by the changeling queen herself. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't wanna go back to the caves, now do you?" She asked. Cadence backed off a little for her answer. "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment, he grows weaker, and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it." She said explaining that her minions from above are attacking the barrier. She then took a moment to laugh. "He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now." She said causing Cadence to gasp in fear imagining the scenario between him and the queen. "And, I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard!" She exclaimed.

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then... ALL of Equestria!" The queen of the changelings exclaimed.

"No." Celestia spoke. "You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects... from you!" The both of them clashed beams of magic with Celestia having the upper hand but ended up being defeated.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted worriedly. She then ran to her aid.

"Shining Armor's love for you was stronger than I thought!" The queen exclaimed. "Consuming him has made me more powerful than Celestia!"

"The Elements of Harmony... you must get to them... and use them to defeat the queen. Guardians... help them. Protect them with your life." Celestia said fading into unconsciousness.

"What about Silver?" Twilight asked. She looked over to Silver who was just standing there.

"You... what's your name, Changeling?" Silver asked the queen.

"Chrysalis." Queen in question answered. With that, Silver chuckled. It wasn't a happy one. No. It was something more... evil. Twilight and the rest of the protagonists except Silver were a bit surprised by this.

"I understand it all now. YOU were the mastermind behind it all. Let me guess: Twilight found out for who you really are. Then... you simply locked her at a place far away from here. Am I right?" He asked.

"Why is that any of YOUR concern?" The queen asked back as her answer. A dark aura wraps around Silver.

Song: Hollowed 2 (Bleach OST)

The dark aura becomes more intense. "This means I can finally cut loose on my dark powers. And I'm gonna use EVERY BIT of it to kill you. Tear you apart limb from limb! PIECE BY PIECE!" Silver yelled as his powers of darkness destroyed the barrier but also destroyed the queen's minions.

"Silver!" Twilight exclaimed as Silver's power goes through the roof. Literally. And then, at 1:22 of the song, he reveals himself having the appearance of a Pureblood Heartless. This surprised everyone including the queen. As the song ends, he glares at Chrysalis with his eyes glowing.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

As Silver stands in his dark form ready to end it all, he notices something. In fact, he was surprised by it. He saw the necklace he crushed last night. "Twilight..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Unicorn in question asked.

"I should've known from the start. I was so... caught up on the wedding plans... that I just lost myself in anger." Silver starts to tear up. "You were right all along." Silver said crying. "Can you... ever forgive me...?" He asked begging. Twilight closed her eyes. "If not... then... I'm no one again. Not your future husband. Not your guardian. No one. I'll just be a zero again. But it's fine. I'm used to that anyway. I'm just-" Silver started to say but was interrupted by Twilight hugging him.

"No." Twilight started. "Don't you DARE say that word about yourself. Only _I _can in my mind." She finished. "And in case you don't feel anything..." She trailed off. "I've ALREADY forgiven you." She finished. Silver didn't know what to say except...

"Thank you." Silver said.

"Kill her for me... my guardian." Twilight said letting Silver go.

"If I have to crack her skull to do so, I will." Silver said. Twilight smiled then leaves along with the other protagonists. "Chrysalis. Let's take this somewhere else." Silver offered. "I don't want to fight in a place where there's ponies here. I vote that the two of us relocate." He said as he pushed Chrysalis through the wall with an invisible force. He then grabbed her face then plunged into the ground with her.

"This doesn't matter! My changelings will invade Canterlot and suck out the love out of everypony!" Chrysalis exclaimed.

"Yeah. Funny thing about that. I killed them all as well as destroyed the barrier." Silver said.

"What!?" Chrysalis asked. "You bastard!" She exclaimed as she kicked Silver off of her.

"I'm going to take my time... and enjoy killing you!" Silver exclaimed.

Song: Unleashed (Asura's Wrath OST)

The two of them charged at each other, clashed punches and kicks with each other for about an additional 32 seconds of the song then ascend where they charge at each other constantly as masses of light for about an additional 36 seconds. They then descend to the ground for about 4 seconds. Then, at 1:14/1:15, Chrysalis summons a sword out of thin air while Silver summons a Keyblade. This Keyblade is has a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned, demonic head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions. It resembles the Oblivion Keyblade to a degree, but with two shafts and a different head. It also contains two eyes of darkness; one above the handle and the other one on the head. Its shaft and head are adorned with several twisting, silver patterns. Then at 1:24, the clash blades for about the rest of the song until it starts to fade. "I must admit. Never before have I faced with someone of so much power." Chrysalis admitted even though she didn't want to.

"It's the rage. You can feel the rage, right?" Silver asked. Chrysalis nodded in response then licked her lips.

"It's delicious. Just exquisite." Chrysalis said. "I never imagined that I would have to see my own blood right before my very own eyes!" She exclaimed, chuckled, then laughed. "I never wanted to be more alive in my life than ever before! And now... I will destroy you. Before I do... what is YOUR name?" She asked.

"Silver the Hedgehog." Said the hedgehog. "And never forget it."

"That, I won't. And I shall engrave it in your tombstone just to be sure!" The queen exclaimed.

"Silver!" A familiar voice shouted. Silver looked behind him to see it was Twilight.

"Don't get distracted!" Chrysalis said as she slashed his upper body making him change back to his regular form in the process.

"Silver! No!" Twilight shouted. She ran to Silver's aid when Chrysalis blocks her path punching her in the stomach causing her to cough out blood. Twilight then fell holding her stomach. Chrysalis raised her sword high into the air in an attempt to kill Twilight. But her sword didn't meet flesh. It met steel. 

Song: Chokkaku (Bleach OST)

"Remember me?" Ichigo asked. It was revealed that he blocked the sword.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted as he punched Chrysalis in the face with a fist full of fire.

"Y-You guys..." Silver trailed off.

"Silver! You're okay!" Twilight exclaimed hugging Silver.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Silver replied.

"I see you all gathered. Guardians, Elements, and all!" The queen exclaimed. True to her word, the entire team of protagonists have arrived.

"Is Silver okay?" Ragna asked.

"He's hurt. Really bad." Twilight answered pointing to the wound.

"Darling, let me heal him." Rarity offered receiving a nod in response. She then healed the hedgehog. Silver stood up.

"Thanks, Rarity." Silver said.

"So what's the plan, o fearless leader?" Ragna asked.

"We kill her as payback for fooling us all!" Silver answered.

"Right!" Everyone else replied.

"You really think all of you can match my strength?" Chrysalis asked.

"We don't THINK we can. We KNOW we can." Nadia answered. They unleash their full powers as the song goes to 1:26.

"Let's do this together!" Silver shouted. With the power of the Elements, they transform his clothes once again. This time, it has yellow clothes with a cross motif.

"**Getsuga Tensho!**" Ichigo shouted as he emitted a slash wave.

"**Carnage Scissors!**" Ragna shouted as he made two of every spike of darkness that when spiraling towards Chrysalis.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu shouted as he spits out a stream of fire. All of them made contact with Chrysalis. It REALLY hurt her.

"Dammit!" Chrysalis cursed. The smoke uncovered her eyes to make her see that Nadia and Maka were running toward the queen.

"**Demon Hunt!**" Maka shouted.

"**Feral Edge!**" Nadia shouted. Both of the sharp weapons make contact with the queens body making an X shaped slash wound on her body.

"Agh! No!" Chrysalis exclaimed. "This... isn't... happening!" She then saw Silver preparing a very powerful attack.

"**TAKE THIS! SPIRIT SLASHER!**" Silver shouted as he ran with his two Keyblades towards Chrysalis with spirit energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chrysalis yelled as she faded in light.

Time Skip!

After the battle with Chrysalis, Shining Armor and Cadence got married. Then, they did everything to prepare for the wedding again. Only this time, with better results. After a huge dance party, Silver stepped up to Twilight. "Silver?" Twilight asked receiving a nod in response.

"Can you forgive me for... breaking the necklace you worked so hard on making?" Silver asked.

"Aw... it's no biggie. I can always make another one if you want." Twilight offered receiving a hug from Silver in response.

"Thank you... Twilight." Silver thanked.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Shining Armor appears. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Shining finished.

**Author's Note**

That's the end of Episode 12. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, don't forget to leave a comment, watch me, favorite this awesome journal, and ask a question. Stay tuned for Episode 13!


	13. Starlight Eclipse

This episode begins at the Sweet Apple Acres farm. Ichigo was picking apples off of trees. "This should be the last one." He said as he put the apple in the basket. He then made his way back to his new home. He then heard something... ominous. "Who's there?" He asked. "Show yourself." He demanded. He then saw a bear trying to kill him. He then slashed the creature unconscious. "Don't these bastards EVER learn their lesson?" Ichigo sighed. He then left the Everfree Forest. Then, a mysterious hooded figure appears.

"So..." The figure trailed off. "This is one of the guardians of the Elements of Harmony." She said to herself. "Ichigo Kurosaki, hm?"

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Luna pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Luna finished. 

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

The Magician Going After Twilight! Silver's Unwavering Passion!

Silver is seen sleeping in bed along with Twilight. "Funya~" Silver yawned. He then saw Twilight sleeping peacefully. He then hugged her for a brief moment then went somewhere else. He went to the Sugar Cube Corner. He then opened the door and found something... different. The place was trashed. "What the hell happened here?" He asked himself. He then suddenly saw Pinkie in a corner. Afraid for some reason. He needed some answers, so he went to Pinkie. "Pinkie? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone came here and... and trashed the place!" Pinkie answered. "She had this weird magic that was all destroying the ingredients for a party I was making. I was so scared throughout the whole thing!" She continued.

"Where is she now?" Silver asked.

"She's at Cloudsdale. I doubt you'll be there in time, but please make it!" Pinkie begged.

"**Chaos Control!**" Silver shouted warping to Cloudsdale. He then saw Rainbow Dash getting the hell beat out of her.

"I told you that it is useless to keep trying." A figure said.

"Shut up!" Rainbow shouted back flying towards the figure who punches Rainbow in the stomach making her cough out blood. Rainbow then took a few steps back while holding her stomach. She then kneels to the ground in pain. 'I... I can't move! Crap!' She thought. She then got grabbed in the throat by the figure.

"Where is Twilight Sparkle?" The figure asked.

"I'll never tell you, you monster!" Rainbow exclaimed. "And neither will Ragna!"

"Let her go!" Ragna shouted.

"Then I guess... I will have to kill you both." The figure said. She used her magic to produce a fireball which she holds close to Rainbow's face who looked away in pain. "Die." The figure demanded when suddenly, Silver deflects the fireball then kicks the figure away causing her to let go of Rainbow who coughs trying to regain her breath.

"You okay, Dash?" Ragna asked running to the Pegasus's aid.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rainbow answered earning a smile from Ragna.

"Who dares to intervene?" The figure asked. She then saw Silver and widened her eyes in response. "So... you are the Guardian of the Element of Magic. Silver the Hedgehog, correct?" She asked removing her hood and revealing white long hair, and yellow eyes. But what REALLY surprised Silver was her coat color. It was blue as well as Trixie's.

"Trixie!?" Silver asked surprised. The figure simply laughed.

"You really think that I am my pathetic sister?" She asked surprising Silver. "No. My name is Starlight Eclipse."

'Sister? But... the resemblance is uncanny!' Silver thought. "If you think your sister is pathetic, then why do you look a lot like her?" He asked.

"I was born with looks like her's." Starlight answered. "Allow me to tell you about my life." She said.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

"And that is the history of my family." Starlight finished without us getting a single clue.

"Wow. That's pretty deep." Silver responded.

"Oh, don't even get me started again." Starlight replied.

"Well, I assure you: If I EVER have a son or a daughter, I'll treat him or her better." Silver said in confidence.

"Really, it's my sister's fault. Pissing and moaning as if she wants the attention of EVERY pony." Starlight said with venom in her voice. "And didn't she just ramble on: 'Daddy magic show this! Daddy magic show that!'?" She asked.

"That's her. No question about it." Rainbow answered.

"See, though... THAT is the difference between her and I. She liked to talk. _I_ on the other hand..." Starlight trailed off then grabbed Silver out of Cloudsdale and into the air. She then clashed punches and kicks with Silver until he won the clash by punching her in the face then attempting to punch her in the face again but gets his fist caught along with his other one. "I can see how you handled my little shit sister so easily!" She said.

"Yeah... here's the thing. It's not so much as handle when it is insulting." Silver replied. This made Starlight confused as to what he meant, but decided to shake off the question and focus on the fight. She then threw Silver into the ground of Ponyville causing Twilight to wake up in the process... and scream and fall.

"Ow..." She said in pain. "What was that?" She asked. She then looked out the window and saw Silver getting up... but just barely.

"What the hell!? I can't move as much as I did!" Silver asked. Starlight laughed as she descended to the ground.

"That is because of my Body Numbness spell." She started. "Every time I make contact with an opponent, their bodies start to feel numb every year. But that is just when it was just one time. After another, the year becomes a month, after that, it becomes a day, after that, it becomes an hour, and after that, it becomes a minute. However, the second is my maximum capacity right about now." She finished. Silver was surprised by this as he wrapped around his thought about having to become number and number every second.

"No way!" Silver exclaimed to himself as his arm starts shaking. Starlight giggled at this.

"It seems it is starting to take a toll on you." Starlight said. She then charged up a fireball and pointed it at Silver. "This is the end." She said. Suddenly, the fireball starts to glow a purple color. "What!? No one could control this fireball other than me! Unless..." Starlight trailed off then saw Twilight guiding the fireball into the stratosphere. "Twilight Sparkle. At last we meet." Starlight said anticipating for the day that she and Twilight met face to face.

"I see you've heard of me." Twilight replied. 'Maybe now is a good time to use Crown Unlimit. Silver's in danger so... I HAVE to use it! Right here, right now!' She thought. She then extended her hand and makes a Keyblade of her own appear. This Keyblade is covered in blue stripes, its guard is comprised of five gold gears with light blue centers, and a much larger, blue-white and spiked gear is set at the top of the handle. The base and tips of the blade resemble teleportation hubs and are connected by a light red beam that gives off a dim glow. This beam is surrounded by a light blue, double-helix structure. The tip of the blade is further decorated by a translucent sphere which emanates the same dim red glow as the blade. A gold crown sits off-kilter on the tip of the blade, forming the Keyblade's teeth.

'She's using the Keyblade she earned through her training!? But... that's... that's suicide! She'll...!' Silver thought but was then interrupted by Twilight running toward Starlight who dodged the attack then kicked her at the waist. Twilight catches herself then tries again.

"If you are moving at that speed, that this rate, it will be over before it even started!" Starlight shouted then ducks under an attack then punches Twilight in the stomach causing her to cough out blood. She shook this off then proceeded to do an uppercut slash which surprised Starlight and actually hit her.

"Finally got you!" Twilight exclaimed then proceeded to attempt to hit Starlight again. The blue unicorn in question landed on the ground safely.

"That will be the only blow you land on me." Starlight said wiping the blood off her lip. She then dodged another attack then pulled out a series of punches and kicks on Twilight. Silver was about to cry when he saw this.

"Stop it..." He said. An uppercut on Twilight. "Stop it." A punch to the stomach. "Stop it!" Starlight stops her barrage when Twilight was on the verge of having her face meet the ground.

'Dammit...' Twilight thought. 'Guess I was... useless after all. A burden. I'm sorry, Silver. I never... wanted this to happen to you.' She closed her eyes. Waiting. Anticipating for the moment where she dies. Starlight grabs Twilight's horn then raises her up.

"Look at you. Wasted." Starlight elaborated. "Gasping for air. And now... you are waiting for death. First... I will take your power... then... you have my permission to die." Starlight told. She then attempted to put her hand on Twilight's head when Silver grabbed it. "What!? How are you still moving let alone standing!?" She asked surprised. Silver then glared at Starlight. It was a glare that says "I WILL kill you, you little bitch.". He then tightened his grip on Starlight cracking the bones of her wrist. 'How is he doing this!?' Starlight thought.

"Stop it..." Silver suddenly said. "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He yelled punching Starlight in the stomach making her cough out blood and releasing Twilight. At that time, Starlight didn't care about how he was moving let alone standing anymore. She yelled then produced a magical field. However, Silver wasn't fazed one bit, but decided to let go of her releasing the field.

'How does he have this much power!?' Starlight thought to herself. 'I know I made his body numb! He should have had his body staying still by now! Unless...' She trailed off in thought but then gets interrupted by a punch to the face from Silver. She then caught herself. 'Of course! The more that the Guardian of an Element of Harmony witnesses the Element of he or she is protecting gets hurt, the more power that their power increases! And if they have developed a strong bond, they can nullify any status ailments that have been inflicted upon them!' She then became surprised at her own thoughts. 'Then... that means...! No...' She trailed off in thought. "No! No, no, no, no NO!" She shouted as she produces a fireball that is the size of the planet. "I will destroy you! Keep your little pony and TAKE HER TO HELL WITH YOU!" She shouted as she threw the fireball. Silver thrusts his hands forward as photon blades sprout from the back of them as well as blades from the back of his feet, fire from his upper body, dark energy from his legs, and wings of dark energy.

"**The heavens, the earth, and over a million beings count on me to defeat you! Behold a magical attack that is powerful enough to warp time and space itself for you when it hits you!**" Silver chanted. 'This full incantation of my ultimate attack should be enough to beat her!' He thought. "**Ultimate Magical Attack: MAGIDOLAON!**" He shouted firing a magical ball the size of the fireball that Starlight threw. Twilight started to open her eyes at the clash.

"Silver..." She trailed off. "Silver! Let me help!" She suggested.

"Twilight! You're okay!" Silver exclaimed.

"What? You had a nightmare about me dieing?" She asked. Silver scratched the back of his head while holding the magic ball in place.

"Let's do this together, Twi!" Silver offered.

"Right!" Twilight agreed. They then combined their powers to defeat Starlight Eclipse who fell at normal speeds after she lost.

"I do not... believe this." Starlight said. "How could you... defeat me? My body nullification spell was almost perfect. So... why?" She asked.

"Because I have something to protect." Silver answered. Starlight looked up with wide eyes in response. "If you have things to protect in life, then you can never lose as long as you think about that thing." He continued.

"I see." Ms. Eclipse replied. "Things... to protect. My body... is growing... numb..." The blue unicorn said, defeated.

"It's over. She'll be fine." Silver said.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Starlight pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Starlight finished.


	14. Aizen's Return

Ichigo is seen walking through the woods of the Everfree Forest. Looking for apples. "Man. This is starting to become boring now." Ichigo said, bored... obviously. "Just wish something could happen. Something out of the ordinary." He then witnessed something, you guessed it, out of the ordinary. A giant object of what looks to be like a seal appeared from the sky. But, here's the kicker: That seal was familiar to Ichigo. "That's... Aizen's seal!" He exclaimed. "What in god's name is THAT doing here!?" He asked himself.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Ichigo pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Ichigo finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title  
Aizen's Return! The True Power of the Elements of Harmony!

-

We now see Applejack handing out baskets of apples to her family. Suddenly, she saw something... odd. Ichigo wasn't using his Flash Step to get more baskets of apples. "Now what in the hay is going with that guy?" She asked herself. She then went to the forest to search for Ichigo. She wouldn't have to wait long as she found him standing still for some reason. "Now what are you doing here standing still for no reason?" She asked.

"A... A..." Ichigo tried to say. "Aizen." He finally said.

"Aizen?" Applejack asked. "Now what in the hay is that?"

"Not a what. A who." Ichigo started to answer. "Aizen is the controller of the Hogyoku. What I just saw was his sealed form from long ago." He then started to chuckle.

"Ichigo?" Applejack asked.

"Now I will finally defeat Aizen once and for all!" Human in question exclaimed. "Applejack. Do me a favor and get your family inside the barn. I will take care of Aizen myself." He wanted. Applejack simply hugged him.

"I'm going with you." She said. "No matter what. I never go back on my word. You may be my Guardian of Honesty... but... I'm not standing by just so I could not see your smiling face." She finished earning a smile in response.

"Thanks... I guess." Ichigo said. Later, every pony in Sweet Apple Acres was inside the barn. The Element of Honesty and her guardian wouldn't have to wait long before Aizen showed up.

"So, Ichigo Kurosaki..." He trailed off. "You have decided to live in this bizarre world?" He asked.

"Yeah. And it's not as bizarre as you'd think." Ichigo answered.

"And who are you protecting?" Aizen asked.

"Am I supposed to tell you?" Ichigo asked back as his answer.

"So you won't tell me?" Aizen asked. "Very well. I shall pry that answer right out of your hands." He said.

"Come and have a go..." Ichigo trailed off. "If you think you're hard enough." He finished with a smile on his face. Aizen charged towards Ichigo clashing swords with him which could be heard throughout Ponyville.

"What was that?" Silver asked with Twilight waking up yawning.

"Who's fighting?" Twilight asked.

"Ichigo and..." Silver trailed off. "Aizen." He answered.

"It's Aizen again, huh?" Soul said.

"Sounds like it." Maka replied.

"Aizen." Nadia said with a simple angry tone in her voice.

"It's that Aizen guy." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Who's that? It better not be who I think it is." Ragna asked.

Later, the Elements of Harmony along with their guardians rush to where the fight is taking place. "Applejack! What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. All was well on preparing the apples, but then, Ichigo stopped for some reason and-"

"That reason is Sosuke Aizen." Silver interrupted.

"You know him?" Twilight asked receiving a nod in response.

"**Getsuga Tensho!**" Ichigo shouted emitting a slash wave which hits Aizen.

"Impressive. Your skills have improved, Ichigo Kurosaki. And I see that your friends have arrived as well." Aizen said.

"Everyone! Get out of there!" Ichigo yelled.

"It is too late for them." Aizen said. "**Hado 63: Raikoho.**" He said as a barrage of lightning bolts rain down on the protagonists. Silver, Ragna, Natsu, and Maka deflect them all.

"Don't worry about us, Ichigo! We can take care of things!" Silver yelled.

"Is that what you think, Silver the Hedgehog?" Aizen asked as one clone of Aizen for each Guardian of an Element of Harmony appeared then slashed their upper bodies. Each of the representatives yelled their names worriedly.

"No!" Ichigo yelled as he turned his head to see them lying on the grass bleeding. Aizen then slashed Ichigo's upper body making him descend to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Applejack yelled. She ran to his aid then saw Aizen about to chop her head off.

"This is the end." Aizen said as him and his clones raised their swords and attempted to kill them. But like that time with Chrysalis, instead of meeting flesh, all of their swords met steel... for some reason as the Signers themselves got up carrying a weapon with confusing designs. Natsu's was the most confusing of all. Not because of his weapon's design, but about one question: Where did he even GET a weapon? "What?" Aizen asked. Then, for some reason, marks appeared on their faces as their wounds begin to heal. Then, the guardians pushed the clones away making them fade away. Suddenly, a purple aura flows around Silver. Cyan for Ragna. Orange for Ichigo. Pink for Natsu. White for Nadia. And yellow for Maka.

"**HARMONY RESONANCE!**" They all shouted getting a power up from the elements themselves. Then, they got the weapons from a certain 3DS game. There were 6 different kinds of weapons they wielded. The Palm for Silver. The Club for Ragna. The Blade for Ichigo. The Claws for Natsu. The Arm for Nadia. And the Staff for Maka.

"Soul. What happened? Why are you a staff?" Maka asked.

"Harmony Resonance." Twilight answered. "This kind of resonance is activated when the representatives see their guardians about to die." She continued. "Once it has been activated, they use the same kind of weapon they have used during their lives BEFORE they became guardians! And they're sacred!" She finished.

"So... my Psychokinesis is this?" Silver asked.

"Yes. The Palm." Twilight answered.

"The Club." Rainbow described her guardian's weapon.

"The Blade." Applejack described her guardian's weapon.

"The Claw!" Pinkie described her guardian's weapon.

"The Arm." Rarity described her guardian's weapon.

"The Staff." Fluttershy described her guardian's weapon. They then nodded and combined their strengths to defeat Aizen.

"**Mystical Blow!**" Maka shouted as she loaded her staff with magic then hit Aizen with it.

"**Mystical Punch!**" Nadia shouted as she loaded her arm with magic then hit Aizen with it.

"**Mystical Claw!**" Natsu shouted as he loaded his claw with magic then hit Aizen with it.

"**Mystical Slash!**" Ichigo shouted as he loaded his blade with magic then slashed Aizen with it.

"**Mystical Smash!**" Ragna shouted as he loaded his club with magic then hit Aizen with it.

"**And finally! Mystical Beam!**" Silver shouted as he made a beam which defeated Aizen as it takes him into oblivion.

'Guess it's not as nearly impossible as Mr. Hat n' Clogs thought it was.' Ichigo thought.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Applejack asked taking the human's attention. "Can we take this somewhere else?" She asked. The other elements (that didn't have a couple) asked the same thing to their guardians leaving Twilight, Silver, Ragna, and Rainbow all on their own. The Element of Honesty, Laughter, and Kindness confessed their love for Ichigo (Honesty), Natsu (Laughter), and Soul (Kindness). Spike, however, interrupted the conversation with Nadia and Rarity by confessing HIS love for Rarity. Shocking, isn't it?

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Applejack pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Applejack finished.

**Author's Note**

Let me guess: None of you expected this to happen did you? DID you? Well anyway, hope you enjoyed the episode. Don't forget to leave a comment, fave, and NEVER forget to ask a question if you'd like. See you in Episode 15!


	15. Sensitive Spots

We start off with Ragna waking up. He then stretched his arms out then looked at her sleeping girlfriend, Rainbow Dash. "Come on, Dash. Wake up." He said poking her on the back. This caused her to spring up.

"Kya!" She yelped. Ragna was surprised by this.

"D-Did you just say...?" Ragna trailed off.

"S-Shut up. It's just a sensitive- Kya!" She suddenly yelped again.

"Yep." Ragna said. "You DID say 'Kya'." He then hugged her. "That's really damn cute." Dash blushed at this, but found enough dignity to hug Ragna back.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Natsu pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Natsu finished. 

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

The Sensitive Spot of Everyone! The Cute Yelps of the Main Heroines!

-

"Let's see..." Twilight trailed off. She was searching for a certain book for Pinkie Pie. How ironic. "Where is it?" She asked. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she finally found it. "'The Sensitive Spot of Everyone.'" She read. She then opened the book to see that it is a child's book. "Every pony has a sensitive spot." She read then turned a page. "Touch one and you'll get a reaction." Another page. "Some have two while some have many." Another page. "However, Princess Celestia only has one sensitive spot." Another page. "But her's is the funniest of all." She giggled and imagined what it would be like to touch the Princess's sensitive spot. "Kya!" She suddenly yelped. She turned around to see who touched her sensitive spot and saw that it was Silver who poked her right above her flank.

"Aw... that's so cute!" Silver exclaimed.

"S-Shut up! I MEANT to say that!" Twilight exclaimed back.

"Oh really?" Silver asked then pounced onto Twilight then tickled the same spot that was her sensitive spot. Twilight laughed and laughed as Silver kept tickling.

"S-Stop! I-I'll-!" Twilight attempted to say but couldn't find the right words in time and kept on laughing. Silver then rolled on the floor laughing along with Twilight. Then, the laughing started to fade.

"Oh man." Silver sighed as he got up along with Twilight. They then kissed each other by their lips. "Come on. Let's get this to Pinkie Pie." He said.

"Right." Twilight replied. They were then on their way to Pinkie's house. "Here you go, Pinkie. 'The Sensitive Spot of Everyone'." She said as she gave the book to the pink pony in question.

"Thanks, Twilight!" Pinkie thanked. Silver and Twilight then left the building.

'I wonder what MY sensitive side is...' Pinkie thought. She didn't have to wait long before finding out as Natsu poked the pink pony's sensitive spot. "Kya!" She yelped. Her sensitive spot was right below her shoulder blade.

"Y-You just said 'Kya'!" Natsu exclaimed. "T-That's really cute." He said.

"Aw... thanks!" Pinkie thanked Natsu as she hugged and kissed him. She then left Natsu with Happy as she took the book that Twilight gave her.

'Pinkie's so crazy.' Natsu thought.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was just about to wake up when Ichigo poked her sensitive spot. "Kya!" She yelped surprising Ichigo. The sensitive spot was right above her left waist. "I did NOT say that!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-Yeah! Just- Kya!" She suddenly yelped. "Stop it!" She exclaimed.

"Knew it." Ichigo said. He then hugged and kissed her by her lips as he caressed her back and tried REALLY hard not to touch her sensitive spot by accident. "Alright." Ichigo started. "Enough fooling around. Let's get to work." He said.

"Yeah." Applejack said.

Meanwhile, at Rarity's home, Rarity was waking up and stretching out when Rarity was poked at the back of her left side. "I didn't steal anything!" She yelped. She then heard laughter from behind her and saw that it was Nadia. "Oh, like you would be any different?" She asked as she poked the sole of Nadia's right foot.

"Mew!" Nadia yelped.

"That was for touching my sensitive spot, Nadia Fortune!" Rarity exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's home, she yawned then looked at the sun. She then was interrupted by Soul touching her sensitive spot. That sensitive spot was at the back of her neck. By then, she barked like a puppy. "Did you just bark?" Soul asked. Fluttershy blushed when he asked.

"Y-Yes..." She answered. Soul laughed a lot then calmed down when he got close to Fluttershy's face then kissed her lips.

"We've got some animals to take care of." Soul claimed.

"Right." Fluttershy replied.

Meanwhile, at Celestia's castle, Celestia was reading a book on fiction. "Celestia?" A Royal Guard asked. "A word please." He continued.

"One moment." Celestia replied.

"But it is of the utmost importance, Princess." The Royal Guard said as he accidentally poked Celestia's sensitive spot which is the back of her right shoulder. She then looked around the room.

"Eh? What? Who said that?" Celestia asked. "Who's there? I..." She then took out a deep breath. "So... what was it that you wanted to...?" She attempted to ask but noticed that the member was gone. She decided to shrug and continue reading.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Pinkie pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Pinkie finished.

**Author's Note**

This was a short one, wasn't it? Well. *tongue noise* Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to fave, leave a comment, and ask a question. Thanks for reading and see you in Episode 16.


	16. Filler Episode

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Silver pops out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Silver finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title

Filler Episode! Twilight's Sadness!

This episode starts off with Twilight concentrating on an attack. "Focus." Silver said. Twilight breathed in and out. She did the same thing when her horn started to glow. Suddenly, multiple magical balls appear from the ground.

"**Magic Requiem!**" Twilight shouted as the balls that appeared charged at a rock which made it explode.

"Alright! That was awesome!" Silver exclaimed. He was hoping that Twi would respond after that, but she didn't. "Twi?" He asked, concerned. She then left. 'What's going on with her?' He wondered.

_Months have passed during Twilight's magic training. After the darkness has been destroyed, she will need to overcome one more test in order to prove herself worthy of going to other worlds. However, it seems that the relationship of Silver the Hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle seems to be slowly drifting apart._ _Anyone can tell that Silver is very concerned about this. One day, everyone else was concerned.  
_  
"What's going on with Twilight?" Natsu asked.

"That's what I wanna find out." Silver answered. Natsu turned his head over to Silver.

"You're concerned about her too?" Spike asked.

"I am." The hedgehog answered.

"Then go talk to her. Can't do any harm, right?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah. I AM going to be her future husband. But... my conversation with her will have to be tomorrow night." The white furred hero answered.

**-The next morning-**

Song: Fi's Gratitude (Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword)

****Twilight is seen in the woods practicing the magic she learned from having Silver teach her. She then headed home. Later, at night, she opened a book holding her fondest memories in pictures. She then had a tear each appear from her eyes. "Twilight?" Silver asked.

"Oh! Silver!" The lavender pony exclaimed. "It's nothing... it's just that... well..." She trailed off looking back at her book while crying. "I'm homesick." She finished. "I'm sorry, Silver." The unicorn apologized. "I know you don't like to see me cry. It's just that... I miss my parents, my brother, Cadence, and Canterlot. Being far away from them makes me feel so... alone." She finished.

"I see." Silver said walking to her then kneels down to where his head lines up with hers. "Twilight..." The hedgehog trailed off stopping a tear from rolling down Twilight's face. "...you don't have to feel lonely. Your family and old friends still love you, and I'm sure that they're thinking about you right now. And I'll always be there for you... no matter what." He finished.

"Oh, Silver." The sad unicorn began as she hugged Silver. "Thank you." She finished. "Silver?" She asked.

"Yeah, Twi?" Silver asked back.

"Promise me... that you'll always love me... and you'll never stop being such a sweet, sweet, sweet hedgehog." Twi asked.

"Oh, come on, Twi. Have you been hanging around in darkness too long?" The hedgehog asked back as he wrapped his arms around Ms. Sparkle. "I've always been keeping that promise." He finished.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, Silver." The unicorn said. She then kissed Silver on his lips. The song ends causing the episode to be over.

Ending Song: Haruka Kanata (Bleach)

After the ending, Twilight pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Twilight finished.


	17. The Crystal Empire

We start off this episode with Celestia writing some words on some notes when suddenly, a member of the Royal Guard slammed the door open. "News from Northern Equestria!" He exclaimed as he ran toward the princess. "Your Highness."

"Yes?" Celestia asked.

"I am simply to tell you that... IT has returned." The guard answered. Celestia gasped at this.

"Find Princess Cadence and Shining Armor." Celestia ordered another guard.

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard replied leaving with two others following him. Celestia then wrote down a note.

"My dearest student, Twilight." She said as she wrote down the exact words. "You must come to Canterlot at once."

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening, Cadence pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Cadence finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST - Title  
The Crystal Empire! The Test For Twilight and Silver!

"Ooh... where are all my quills?" Asked a worried Twilight. She ran from place to place trying to find the quills. When she found them, she used her levitation magic (that she taught herself, by the way) to throw the quills into Spike's bag. She then tried to find the right book. "No, no, no, no, no... ugh!" She sighed. "I need the book! Where is it!?" She asked. She then saw a big book and, wouldn't ya know it? She's actually relieved to see it. She then wanted Spike to quiz her on everything she's learned. Ever.

"Twilight." Silver started turning her face to his. "Calm down. It's just a test." He finished. It was obvious that the unicorn in question was pretty mad.

"Just... a test?" The lavender pony asked. "JUST A TEST!?" She asked again, but more furiously. "Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of examination and you tell me to calm down because... IT'S JUST A TEST!?" She asked again with her anger reaching her boiling point, calming down the moment Silver kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry." Silver apologized. "I just don't like it when you're like this. It's so... uncomfortable." He answered. "Twilight... remember this for me: I'll always be by your side. Even in death. And when you fail... I'll be there beside you... to cheer you up." He finished, hugging Twilight.

"Thank you, Silver. I'm a bit less worried now." Twilight said, calming down. "But still... you think... it's just... a test?" She asked getting all of her anger back.

"Uh... maybe?" Silver answered. It was VERY obvious it wasn't the brightest one.

"Well, I'd say he's doing pretty well." Applejack said.

"Considering..." Ichigo trailed off letting the house fly high into the sky then back down finishing his sentence.

**-Canterlot: Princess Celestia's Castle-**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go as well?" Luna asked, curiously.

"Yes." Celestia answered. "Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are already there. Others will be joining them soon."

"The Empire's magic is powerful." The former host of Nightmare Moon replied. "It can NOT fall again, my sister."

"They WILL succeed at their task. And when they do, we'll know that the darkness is fully destroyed, and they no longer need my teachings." The controller of the sun replied back. Twilight cleared her throat with Silver following behind her when she entered catching the attention of the two princesses. "Trust me, little sister." The white Alicorn said to Luna.

"You wanted to see us?" Twilight asked. "To give me a test? I brought my own quills and paper to show my work." She said putting her bags down causing them to flatten and scatter the things that Twilight brought. "Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized. Silver sighed at this. Celestia wrapped the scroll that was unraveled and spoke while doing so.

"This is a different kind of test." She said, putting all of the stuff back on Twi's bags. "The Crystal Empire has returned." She stated.

'The Crystal... Empire?' Silver wondered.

"The Crystal Empire?" Twilight asked. "I'm sorry. I thought I studied. Ooh... I don't think that there's any of my books that-"

"There WOULDN'T be." Celestia interrupted. Twilight was surprised by this, however, Silver simply raised an eyebrow. "You'd remember it ever existed at all." She said taking out a crystal and putting it between Silver and Twilight. "Even MY knowledge of the Empire is limited." She stated shooting an energy beam on the crystal causing a hologram of the Empire to appear. "But what I DO know is that it contains a VERY powerful magic. 1,000 years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night took over the Crystal Empire." She said showing what happened during that event. "He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and vanished to the ice of the Arctic North. But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air." She said causing the hologram to... what else? Vanish. "If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria." She said firing a beam of light on the crystal causing it to make a field of red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and orange. "If hatred and fear take hold..." She trailed off letting her hatred and fear take over with her eyes glowing green and emitting a purple smoke and her white horn glowing a dark purple as she shoots out a black and purple energy beam at the crystal causing said crystal to turn gray and make multiple spikes of black crystals appear. She then used her own magic to make them disappear. "Which is why I need your help to find a way to protect it." She finally finished.

"You want us to protect an entire empire?" Silver asked.

"It is, as I said, a different kind of test." Celestia started. "But one I'm certain that you'll pass."

"How do we begin?" Twilight asked, ready to face the challenge ahead of them.

"By joining Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire." Celestia answered.

"My brother's there?" The unicorn asked.

"He is." The white Alicorn answered. "And your Ponyville friends along with Silver's friends will join you there as well." She continued. "I have every confidence that you and Silver will succeed. And when you do, I'll know that the darkness is finally destroyed." She finished.

"But... what if we fail?" Twilight asked.

"You won't." Celestia answered, giving a vague answer at that.

"But... what if-" Twilight tried to ask but gets interrupted by Silver's hand touching the unicorn's shoulder.

"If she said we won't fail... we WON'T fail. You hear me?" The hedgehog said with confidence taking over his voice.

"But, Twilight..." The white Alicorn trailed off. "In the end, in must be you and Silver and you and Silver alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire." She finished. "Do you two understand?" She asked. Both the hedgehog and the unicorn agreed. "Then go. There is no time to lose." She said closing the door.

Time Skip!

Basically, all of the protagonists get ready for the task ahead of them. They then take the train leading to the Crystal Empire. After they exit the train, they hear a voice. "Twilight!" The voice shouted.

"Shining Armor?" Unicorn in question asked. Indeed, the voice was, in fact, Shining Armor.

"Twily!" He exclaimed. "You made it!" They ran to each other and hugged each other. "We'd better get moving. There are things that we REALLY don't want to run into after dark." Fluttershy gulped at this.

"What kind of things?" The yellow Pegasus asked.

"Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned." Shining said referring to Sombra. The whole gang then walked through the breeze. "Something keeps trying to get in! We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place!" He exclaimed trying to get the sound of his voice through the wind.

"But Princess Celestia said that me and Silver had to be sent here to find a way to protect the Empire! If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected!" Twilight exclaimed. A strange sound was catching the attention of everyone.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now!" Shining exclaimed before a black mist with red eyes and the color green surrounding those eyes along with a purple mist emitting from them appeared. Shining then used his levitation spell to carry the heroes and heroines that were lagging behind out of there. They all ran and ran and ran as fast as they could. "Almost there!" Shining exclaimed stopping in his tracks to fight the shadow. Our heroes and heroines then made it to the Crystal Empire huffing and puffing as they stop.

"I think... we finally... made it." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy agreed. "It seems to be a city made of crystals." He said looking at the Empire.

"Whew... whatever that was... it did NOT look good." Nadia said. Shining Armor then came out from the other side with his white horn having black spots.

"Oh no! Shining Armor! Your horn!" Twilight exclaimed. Mr. Armor tried to use magic, but the black spots blocked him from using his magic. They then went to the Crystal Empire and encountered Cadence. "Cadence!" The lavender pony exclaimed running towards the Alicorn in question who ran to her as well. "Are you okay?" The unicorn asked.

"Cadence has been using her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats, I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra." Shining said.

"You went to fight this Sombra guy all on your own so that he could let the rest of us through unscathed?" Ragna asked receiving a nod in response. "Damn, dude. Now that's being loyal to your sister AND her companions." He finished receiving a smile from Twilight.

"It's alright, Shining Armor. I'm fine." Cadence said.

"She's NOT fine." Shining said to her sister and her friends. "She can't go on like this forever. And if her magic were to fade, and you saw what's out there waiting for it to happen..." He trailed off.

"That's why we're here." Twilight said, finishing her brother's sentence.

"Why we're ALL here." Maka added.

"Well, with Cadence putting all her strength on keeping that spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on all kinds of trouble in the Arctic, I haven't gathered on much information on the Crystal Ponies. But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadence's magic." Shining said.

"A research paper!" Twilight exclaimed having her brother confused in the process. 'That must be part of my test.' She thought. "To gather information on the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to YOU!" She exclaimed, pointing to the white unicorn. "This is gonna be great! I LOVE research paper! Don't worry, big brother. I am REALLY good at this sort of thing." She said.

Time Skip!

All of the protagonists try to gather information, but end up having to fail in doing so. Then, they tried to use the Crystal Empire's library for help. They eventually find the book they were looking for: "The history of the Crystal Empire." Twilight read. "I just hope it has the answers we need." She said, opening the book.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

And so, Twilight and Silver read the book to Shining Armor and Cadence then decided to put together the Crystal Fair. After that, they try to put it together, but, it was too late for Cadence for her magic has ran out and her shield along with it. And then, the shadows start to surround the Empire which of were controlled by a gray coated red horned unicorn with a black helmet and the same eyes as the ones in the mist.

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Shining Armor appears. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Shining finished.


	18. The Crystal Heart and the Final Form

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening ends, Silver comes out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Silver finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST-Title  
The End of Darkness! Silver's Final Form!

As we see Sombra ready to invade the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor wakes up Cadence who uses her protection spell again to prevent Sombra from invading again. "I have to find the Crystal Heart." Shining said.

"No." His sister replied. "You stay here and help out Cadence." She said. "She needs you, Shining Armor. WE'LL retrieve the Crystal Heart." She said as she ran toward where the Crystal Heart might be.

"Let's do this." Silver said, following Twilight's lead.

Time Skip!

As Twilight and Silver keep trying to find the Crystal Heart, and eventually find a way towards it. "Let's see..." Twilight trailed off. "Hatred and fear." Twilight said, focusing on those two emotions making her magic dark as she shoots a bolt of dark energy towards the crystal on the throne where Sombra used to be from 1,000 years ago. They then head their way downstairs as Twilight lights their way in. They then find a door that was moving around when Twilight used her dark magic on it. She then saw her worst fear imaginable. Her failing the test and without Silver there to cheer her up. She then saw a glass window of Sombra triumphing over Twilight and Silver who wasn't there because well... he dead. She started crying until she heard a familiar voice.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" Silver asked.

"No. I'm not. I failed." Twilight answered.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

"How? It's not even over yet!" Silver asked.

"Silver... died. And... Sombra was... victorious." Twilight answered. "Wait. What do you mean... not even over yet?" She asked.

"You're seeing your worst fears. Don't worry. I'm here." Silver said.

"But... I can't see you." Twilight asked.

"Just follow the sound of my voice." The lavender pony did so and was somehow kissed on her lips from thin air releasing her from the nightmare. And wouldn't ya know it? It was Silver who did that.

"Thank you, Silver. We're NOT gonna fail our test." Twi said with confidence. She then shot a beam of light causing the door to open the way to the Crystal Heart.

"Let's go." Silver said.

"Right." Twilight replied. Outside, Cadence's power fades again letting Sombra in once more.

"Fuck it!" Said a very angry Ragna as he ran towards Sombra.

"Wait! Ragna!" Rainbow exclaimed. However, Ragna didn't listen. "Be careful." She said. Meanwhile, Silver and Twilight keep trying to get up to the top.

"Ugh... this is taking forever. Unless..." Silver trailed off taking out a ring that was the size of his wrist. "Twi, hop on my back!" He exclaimed. This caused The unicorn to blush.

"A-Are you sure I should?" She asked.

"If you hop on my back, we can get there faster! Trust me." Silver said. Twilight nodded then hopped on his back. "**Speed Break!**" He shouted as he went faster than Twilight could ever anticipate until they reached the Crystal Heart. "You okay?" He asked. Aside from Twilight being a bit on the dizzy side, she was okay. "I think I'll take that as a 'yes'." He said. Twilight shook her head vigorously getting her senses back. "We finally made it." He said walking towards the Crystal Heart until he triggered an alarm of which Sombra used his dark magic to trap Twilight instead of Silver as soon as the hedgehog knocked the heart out of its orbit. "Twilight!" He shouted. Then Sombra appeared behind him as the hedgehog looked behind him... and saw him. "Sombra."

"Hedgehog. Now I see. You must be the Hedgehog of Legend." Sombra said.

"That's right. I'm not gonna let you harm these ponies no matter what!" Silver exclaimed.

"Let us see if you can still protect them... while you are dead!" Sombra exclaimed while heading towards Silver. They then get themselves in a really awesome fight against good and evil. "Just give up! It will be easier that way! For me, at least!" The king said.

"Typical tyrants. Promises of salvation... but all for slaves." Silver said.

"What?" The king asked.

"All you care about is... making people do the work..." The hedgehog trailed off while punching and kicking the king. "THAT, and having a bad attitude! You've got no principles... JUST like all the rest!" He exclaimed punching Sombra into a building. If this world really HAS gone to shit... then you're just another maggot crawling in the pile!" He exclaimed. However, Sombra only chuckled.

"Alright. Before you die, allow me to show you... my true power. Weep in despair. Give in to fear. Cower in awe... and cry your heart out!" Sombra exclaimed.

"Silver! If he unleashes his true power on you, you won't be able to touch him! Take the Crystal Heart and fight him afterwards!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No. YOU take it and go." The hedgehog said as he released Twilight from her prison. "If you stood there... I don't know what could happen to you. I don't want to take that risk!" He exclaimed. Twilight's eyes grew wide in response. "I'll hold him off. Take the Crystal Heart and go. Trust me, Twilight. You won't regret it." Twilight nodded, took the heart, and left.

"SHE might not, but YOU will." Sombra said.

"Try me." Silver replied.

"**Behold: The Elements of Hostility!**" Sombra shouted as six elements, a sword, a spiked ball, a green holed heart, a walnut, a dot, and a diamond (Not the shape) appeared.

"Elements... of Hostility!?" The hedgehog asked.

"That's right." Sombra replied. "**Cruelty. Greed. Stress. Deceit. Betrayal. And Loneliness.** **These are the six Elements of Hostility. Witness the power of the opposite sided brothers and sisters of Harmony!**" Sombra chanted as he powered up. "Shall we end this?" He asked.

"Let's." The hedgehog said. Suddenly, he got punched in the face as well as getting hit by a combo of punches and kicks until the final kick blew him away. He regained his bearings and catches himself. "It's just you... and me." Silver said.

"No, hedgehog. It's just me." Sombra said in response.

"Let it be known... that from this day... one side will stand. One side will fall." Silver said as he summoned his Keyblade.

"I will crush you with my bare hands!" Sombra exclaimed as he punched Silver's Keyblade who used it to block the attack. Suddenly, Silver could hear a crack from the Keyblade.

'No! It can't happen to one of the most sacred weapons!' The hedgehog thought in surprise. Then, the Keyblade broke while Sombra kicked Silver behind him. Silver catches himself again, looks at his weapon then throws it at Sombra. "I won't let you get away with ANY of this!" He shouted as he transformed into his Ultra Form. "**The heavens, the earth, and over a million beings count on me to defeat you! Behold a magical attack that is powerful enough to warp time and space itself for you when it hits you!**" He chanted. "**Ultimate Magical Attack: MAGIDOLAON!**" He shouted firing a magical ball the size of the fireball that Starlight threw back then. However, Sombra deflected the attack. "N-No way!" He exclaimed "That was my most powerful attack in this form!"

"Most powerful attack, hm?" Said a curious Sombra as he grabbed our hedgehog by the throat. "Let us see if you can still protect your new family. Farewell." He said shooting a blast of dark energy through Silver's chest which caused a hole.

"SILVER!" Shouted a sad Twilight. She then cried as she kneels to the ground. Suddenly, she was the only one who could hear his heart beat... even though it wasn't there. Pretty soon, Sombra could hear it too.

"What!?" Asked a confused Sombra who got punched in the face by... you guessed it... Silver. "But how!?" Silver could hear Twilight's thoughts.

"Please." One of her thoughts said. "You've got to help me. Protect me. Please help me. I can't do this without you."

Song: Them's Fightin' Words (Skullgirls OST) (Also known as Event Rush)

Silver roared, but... there was a different voice. If you Bleach fans know what he's transforming into, well, you're gonna see it again. Most of his fur and skin turned white as two horns from the side of his head appeared and a mask with teeth that are connected to each other and black eyes appeared. One side of the top portion of his gear was also torn off. And the boots were also torn off as well. He also sprouted a longer tail. "This is impossible. No one ever used that kind of transformation before in my time. Who are you? Just who... ARE you?" Silver had no answer. He just descended to the ground with Sombra doing the same. "Are you deaf? I am asking you who you are." Again, no answer. Silver just summons a Keyblade. This Keyblade is predominantly colored in different shades of blue and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip is modeled after a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond-shaped spikes that are connected by a black web structure. It also includes elements from his Anti-Form's Keyblade such as the demonic wings at the beginning of the shaft, the horned demon head at the end, and the eye of darkness. "It seems you cannot speak or understand anything." The king said. Just then, he got punched in the face again. 'What!?' He wondered as he skidded to a halt. "How is he!?"

"Whoa." Twilight said in awe. She then remembered what she needed to do. "Right! Cadence!" She shouted as she threw the Crystal Heart high into the sky. Shining saw this opportunity and threw Cadence at the Crystal Heart as she spreads her wings to fly and carried the Crystal Heart with her levitation magic. Silver then sensed the Crystal Heart's power then pointed a Cero (Which is a ball of energy that unleashes fierce, destructive power.) at Cadence who is headed towards the bottom center of the castle. Twilight then ran into the line of fire. "Would you destroy ME as well!?" She asked. The hollowfied Silver grew wide eyed at this. "This isn't you, Silver! You're not a monster! I know that you wouldn't do this kind of thing! But... if you want to kill me, that's fine! I have no regrets whatsoever anymore! Just choose who you want to be! YOU choose! Choose." She said closing her eyes.

"Twi...light..." Silver suddenly said. He then turned his head over to Sombra with the Cero still charging up then fired the charged Cero at Sombra who sustained a fair amount of damage because he blocked it as the music fades. "I won't." He said. "I'm not gonna let the darkness take me over anymore!" He shouted as he tears off the mask making it crack apart returning Silver back to normal.

"Look! It's the Crystal Princess!" Exclaimed a young Crystal Pony.

"Now that the real Crystal Heart's here, we can let the people know what we're doing!" Ragna exclaimed. "Everyone!"

"Listen to us!" Ichigo shouted.

"Lend the Crystal Heart your power!" Maka shouted.

"Give it your hopes and dreams!" Soul shouted.

"Give it as much as you can spare!" Nadia shouted.

"Together, we'll defeat Sombra!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. 

Song: 0:25- 2:36 of Gohan Powers Up (Dragon Ball Z English Soundtrack)

"The Crystal Heart is our only hope!" Silver shouted. "Give it your hopes and dreams... IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" The ground was glowing a cyan color. After that, Sombra flew into the sky. With that, Silver started to glow white. "**Behold: The Elements of Harmony! Kindness. Generosity. Laughter. Honesty.** **Loyalty. And Friendship. Witness their light!**" He shouted as he transformed once again at 2:02 of the song. This time, the form wears silver clothes with the symbol of a crown. He is now brimming with pure light as he floats on the ground with his eyes closed. Then, his eyes open as the music ends.

Eyecatch Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST Eyecatch

"W-What are you?" Sombra asked surprised.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Silver asked. "**I'm the hedgehog who came all the way from Mobius for the sole purpose of beating you. Though my heart is at peace, a fierce rage has awakened the legend that has been missing for 1,000 years inside of me. I am protector of the universe. I am the light in the darkness. I am the answer to all harmed souls crying out in anguish! I am the Alpha and the Omega! ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU! I AM SILVER THE HEDGEHOG! THE END FOR YOU HAS COME!**" He shouted as he powered up.

"I see. Well, don't think that I will not defeat you just yet, hedgehog." Sombra said.

"Oh really? Don't you think that the Elements of Harmony along with my current state is enough to finish you off?" Silver asked. Sombra growled at this. "Let's end this. Right here. Right now." Silver said. "**O, Elements of Harmony! Lend me the strength to win this battle!**" He shouted as a ring appears in front of Silver. "**Kindness. Generosity. Laughter. Honesty. Loyalty. Friendship.**" He said as the Cutie Marks on each of their shirts began to glow. "**Let's show this bastard... our TRUE power! Final Magical Attack!**" He shouted as he emitted a barrage of punches that were glowing orange.

"**SUNLIGHT YELLOW... OVERDRIVE!**" All seven of them shouted as Silver delivered the final blow. Sombra's skin and armor started to crack as the last of the darkness finally fades. He screamed in pain as he blew up in light. Silver then descended to see them a bit... like live crystals as they grew wide eyed at Silver's Final Form's beauty.

"Wow." Twilight said, amazed. "You look... so beautiful." She said further amazed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Silver said. He then kissed Twilight's lips once more. They then headed over to Canterlot where they get their results.

"It's beautiful." Celestia said.

"I wish it was Silver AND me to who ultimately made it so." Twilight said. "But it wasn't."

"Twilight. As I understand it, you alone brought Princess Cadence the Crystal Heart because Silver didn't want to risk YOUR live being taken away. He wasn't willing to risk the future of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee yours. Far better is the students that have learned self sacrifice than having students who only look forward to their best interests." Celestia elaborated. Silver and Twilight grew wide eyed at this.

"Does... does this mean...?" Silver trailed off asking. They then went outside to let the others know how they did.

"WE PASSED!" Silver and Twilight said in unison. They then headed out to the train in a song and rode the train.

"Don't forget, Twi. We still have one last test to go through." Silver said. "And thanks to Celestia, I got my Kingdom Key repaired. Good as new. After we get off this train, the test will be in next week. Be ready." 

Ending Song: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)

After the ending, Twilight pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Twilight finished.


	19. Happy Lives

We start off this episode with Silver and Twilight in bed. Now that all of the darkness is gone, they decided to do some things that will keep their spirits high: A morning date. They went to many places. After their date was finished, Silver suddenly felt like that he was in his Final Form all the time... only... it's NOT taking his energy away... and that's because he WAS in his Final Form all the time. After that, Twilight became an Alicorn. After that, Silver, Twilight, the other four guardians and five elements, and Spike all got married that same day. Soul for Fluttershy, Spike for Rarity, Natsu for Pinkie, Ichigo for Applejack, Ragna for Rainbow Dash, and... who else? Silver for Twilight. And now... their first day of being married begins.

Opening Song: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II)

After the opening ends, Silver comes out. "The following is a non-profit fan based crossover." He said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Silver finished.

Title Song: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 OST-Title  
The First Day of Marriage! Starting New Lives on the Right Foot!

"So, Twilight. How are things going for you as your first day of being an Alicorn AND being married to me?" Silver asked.

"It was so amazing. I... I don't know what to say. It's just so... exhilarating. I feel stronger... faster. Maybe... this will work out after all. Fingers crossed." The former unicorn answered. She then was suddenly hugged from behind by Silver.

"Really?" Asked the hedgehog.

"Yeah." Ms. Sparkle answered. She then kissed Silver on his lips. "Ah~" She moaned in pleasure as she released her lips from his. "Wanna go see what they're up to?" She asked.

"Yeah." Our main hero answered. First, they went to Fluttershy's cottage. "Yo, Soul!" The hedgehog exclaimed.

"Oh! Silver!" Maka exclaimed.

"Yo." Soul said.

"Hello." Fluttershy said.

"So, how are you two doing for you first day of marriage?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty well. Last night, Soul taught me not to be afraid. And now, I'm not afraid to talk to ANYONE." Fluttershy answered in confidence.

"Really!?" Silver and Twilight asked in shock receiving a nod from both Fluttershy and Soul in response. "That's amazing!" The masters of levitation magic exclaimed.

"I know. I taught her everything I know." Soul said. "Ain't that right, honey?" He asked the yellow Pegasus.

"Yes." Fluttershy answered. She then kissed him on his lips.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you." Silver said while leaving with Twilight. Soul simply waved while they were leaving. They then went to Rarity's house. "Hey, Spike. Hey, Rarity." He greeted.

"Hey, Silver." Spike replied.

"Hello." Rarity replied as well.

"Seems like you two are fine on your own." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are." Spike replied.

"In that case, we'll be going to check up on the others." Silver said.

"Wait. I've got a message coming up." Said the dragon. He then burped out a message from the princess. Silver picked it up and read it.

"Let's see... 'My dearest students Silver and Twilight, there is something I'd like you to know and someone I'd like you to meet after you're done checking up on the rest of husbands and wives. Please come to Canterlot and see me, okay? Your faithful and former teacher, Princess Celestia.'" Silver read. "Alright. Let's go, then." He said.

"Take care." Rarity said.

"See ya." Spike said. After that, Silver and Twilight went to Pinkie's house.

"Hey, Pinkie, Natsu, Happy." Twilight said.

"Hi." Pinkie said.

"Hey." Natsu said.

"Hello." Happy said.

"So I trust that you three are getting along pretty well?" Silver asked.

"Aye." Happy replied. "They were getting along really fast. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if it were the Element of Laughter and his or her guardian of the opposite gender of which were getting married." The cat finished. Pinkie blushed a little at this.

"I see. Carry on. We'll see you soon." Silver said as he left along with Twilight. Later, they went to Applejack's house to see how she was doing along with Ichigo.

"Howdy, Silver. You too, Twilight." Applejack greeted.

"Hey." Ichigo said.

"How's everything going with you two?" The former unicorn asked.

"It's been nice, actually. Applejack and I have been getting in a lot more apples than we usually did." Ichigo answered.

"I see." Silver replied. "Well, I guess we'll see ya." He said as he left with Twilight. Then, they flew on over to Rainbow Dash's house. "Ragna! Hey, Ragna!" Silver called out.

"Yo." Ragna greeted.

"Hey." Rainbow said. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"We're doing great. What about you?" The Alicorn asked.

"We've been a REALLY great couple." Ragna answered. He then kisses Rainbow on her lips.

"Guess that means we're done checking up on people, huh, Twilight?" The hedgehog asked.

"Guess so." Alicorn in question answered. "Let's go to Canterlot." She said flying on her way there.

"Right behind you." Silver said following Twilight. They then reach Celestia's home. "You wanted to see us?" The hedgehog asked.

"Yes. I wanted the two of you to know that you, Silver, are now a prince and Twilight is a princess." Celestia answered. Both of them were shocked. Them? Prince and princess? No freaking way! They now feel like they're always important.

"Thank you!" Silver thanked.

"And she wanted you to meet us." A mysterious voice spoke. It was a blue skinned zombie girl with a boned worm like dragon... thing. "Hello. My name is Sienna Contiello. But please. Call me Squiggly. The dragon worm is my friend and Parasite, Leviathan." She greeted.

"So... let me guess: You're from Nadia's world?" The hedgehog asked.

"How did you know that?" Leviathan asked.

"There was also a Parasite where Nadia comes from. His name is Samson. Heard of him?" Silver asked.

"Yes. I have. I guess... I respect him now more than ever." Leviathan answered.

"We also wanted to congratulate you on a job well done and being a prince and princess together." Squiggly said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Silver said.

_LEMON SCEEEEEEEENES!_

Twilight and Silver are seen on top of a bed kissing each other. "Mm~ Silver~" Twilight moaned. She then gets on top of Silver. He then took her panties and bra off. They then proceed to... *ahem* 'Do the tango.'

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Ragna were also kissing each other and getting it on. "Ragna~! Yes~! More~!" Rainbow moaned.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and A.J were having fun. "Yes~! Ichigo~! I love you so much~!" A.J moaned.  
Meanwhile, Natsu and Pinkie were having a private party to themselves. "Ah~! Yeah~! Right there, Natsu~!" Pinkie moaned.

Meanwhile, Nadia was taking a nap while Spike and Rarity were mating with each other. "Ah~! Spike~! Ah~! That's it~!" Rarity moaned.

Meanwhile, Soul and Fluttershy were pumping themselves up as well while Maka was downstairs going to sleep. "Soul~! It feels good~! It... doesn't hurt~!" Fluttershy moaned.

"Gr... I'm gonna cum..." Soul warned.

"It's alright to cum inside me, Soul~!" Fluttershy replied. Soul does so while Spike does the same to Rarity while Natsu does the same to Pinkie while Ichigo does the same to Applejack while Ragna does the same to Rainbow while Silver does the same to Twilight.

"I love you~" were all that the Mane 6 could say.

_And so, Twilight Sparkle and Silver the Hedgehog along with the other Elements and their Guardians continued to live a happy life. However, there are still more challenges to face. After 6 days have passed, each of them have passed their tests. And now... they are ready. But... there is one question left: Are YOU?_

Ending Song: Full Song of Haruka Kanata (Bleach)

After the ending, Twilight pops out. "The following is a non profit fan based crossover." She said. "Sonic belongs to Sega, Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works, Bleach belongs to Bleach belongs to TV Tokyo, Fairy Tail belongs to Funimation, Skullgirls belongs to Reverge Labs, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro, and Soul Eater belongs to Studio Bones. Please support the official release." Twilight finished.


	20. Epilogue

_After five more days have passed, Twilight prepared for her final test as a Keyblade Wielder._ _If Twilight passes, she is worthy enough to be in other worlds along with her friends. However... if she fails... that remains... uncertain. However, find out when Twilight and Silver fight for Ms. Sparkle's final test... now!_

"This is it, Twilight. The moment we both have been waiting for. I'm not gonna hold back." Silver said.

"Me either, Silver... even though you ARE my husband." Said the former unicorn drawing her new Keyblade. This Keyblade had four purple wings connected to each other, a black colored version of Twilight's Cutie Mark at the bottom of it, a yellow... thing that is connected to two of the wings along with the same mark but the same color as Twilight's Cutie Mark in the middle of it, and a long beam that leads up to the same Cutie Mark at the top. "I got this from Kiryu. Just like the other Elements of Harmony did." She said.

"I see. Well, let's see if you can beat me with it." Silver said ready for battle.

"You got it." Ms. Sparkle replied. The other Guardians and Elements look at the battle that is about to unfold.

"So, who do you think is gonna win: Husband or wife?" Soul asked Fluttershy.

"I'm not sure. Twilight is a strong and great friend and all, but so is Silver." She answered.

"Only one way to find out." Ragna said.

"Yeah. And it's to watch the fight until the end of it." Ichigo replied.

Song: Tusk (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle OST)

Just as the music started, Twilight flew over to Silver who blocked the attack. He then pushed Twilight back for some elbow room, but Twilight closed in again for a kick, but Silver blocked that too. "Look at them going at each other." Nadia said.

"It's only a matter of time before one of them gets tired." Natsu added.

"Aye." Happy agreed. "But still..." He trailed off.

"This is the coolest fight ever!" They both exclaimed.

"Sure doesn't take too much to make YOU happy, huh?" Ragna asked. Silver and Twilight clashed time and time again. Until Twilight left herself wide open.

"There!" Silver shouted as he hit the opening which was Twilight's face knocking her away. She then catches herself via her wings as she kicks the opening of which was Silver's stomach. He then regained his bearings and catches himself when Twilight knocked him away as well. They then clashed again in the air until 1:43 of the song descending to the ground as the song ends. "You truly are amazing, Twi. Stronger than anyone I've ever faced at all." Silver complimented.

"Thanks. I learned from you." The Alicorn replied. "But you know... that wasn't my full power. And that wasn't yours either." She continued. Silver smirked at this.

"Heh. You're right. I wasn't gonna hold back... and I'm a Mobian of my word!" He exclaimed. "**Soft and Wet!**" He shouted as another being appeared behind him. This being was yellow and had a blue anchor symbol on its body. All of their friends were amazed by this.

"Whoa! What's that!?" Maka asked.

"I think Silver calls it Stand Magic. That's when someone calls out the name of their Stand making it appear." Rarity answered.

"You have it too, you know. So stop screwing around and show it!" Silver exclaimed.

"Alright. Don't need to be so rude about it." Twilight replied. "**Stone Free!**" She shouted as another being appeared behind her. This being had the appearance of a female.

"I knew it." Silver said.

"If you did, then why would you let me do it?" The former unicorn asked.

"I would be a bit bored if you didn't. It's all for this test. I want to see how strong you are and how much you WILL be." Silver answered.

"I see." Twilight replied. "Very well. If you insist." She said.

Song: Lonely Youth (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle OST)

The two Stands charge at each other clashing punches, kicks, and apparently the word... "ORA!" until Stone Free manages to punch Soft and Wet in the face apparently affecting Silver as he has blood coming out of his lip somehow. "What the? How is Silver getting blood out of his lip?" Ichigo asked.

"That's the downside of having a Stand." Rarity answered. "If your Stand gets hit, you take the damage it took." She continued.

"That all, honey? You taught me better than that!" Twilight exclaimed. Silver was fixing his jaw and wiping the blood off of his lips.

"Not bad. But... the same can happen to you!" The hedgehog exclaimed as Soft and Wet punched Stone Free in the stomach causing Twilight to bend over and cough.

"Okay... good move." Twilight said. "Take this!" She shouted as Stone Free clashes with Soft and Wet again.

"Is this ever gonna end?" Applejack asked.

"Who knows?" Pinkie asked back. Soft and Wet and Stone Free finish their clash by punching each other in the face causing both Silver and Twilight have blood come out of their lips. They then wipe their lips clean of the blood.

"**Gold Experience Requiem!**" Silver shouted as he summons another being with a golden aura.

"**Sticky Fingers!**" Twilight shouted as she summons another being which has the same appearance as Stone Free, but more male than female. Both Gold Experience Requiem and Sticky Fingers clashed fists and shouts of "MUDA" and "ARI". "Arrivederci!" Twilight shouted as Sticky Fingers wins the clash and punches Gold Experience Requiem in the face as the music fades.

'Damn. I think I made her TOO strong!' Silver exclaimed in thought. 'Maybe if I power her down with "that"... yes! It might work!' He exclaimed thinking of a way to win. "**Echoes!**" He shouted as a being the size of a child appeared behind Twilight which caused her to turn around just enough to see it coming, but not enough to do anything about it as Echoes launches the Alicorn into the air. "**Sure Shot: Echoes 3 Freeze!**" He shouted as Echoes punches Twilight rapidly with the final blow causing her to fall to the ground like a massive boulder.

"Dammit!" The former unicorn cursed. She tried to get up then fly, but the gravity that Echoes gave her via Echoes 3 Freeze kept her from getting off the ground. She then ran to Silver charging at him. Silver was surprised by this.

'Whoa. I HAVE made her too strong! Not many beings can do that after Echoes 3 Freeze!' He exclaimed in thought.

"**Crazy Diamond!**" Twilight shouted as another being appeared behind her.

'I guess... that settles it.' Silver thought. 'If she was able to get through my defenses against the Echoes 3 Freeze, then... she passes... with flying colors.' He smirked.

Song: Heritage for the Future (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle OST)

"**Diamond is Unbreakable!**" The former unicorn shouted as the being she summoned punches Silver rapidly.

"DORARARARARARARARARARA!" The being shouted. "DORA!" It shouted as he delivers the final blow against Silver as the music fades. He then fell to the ground.

"Silver! Are you okay? Did... did I pass?" Twilight asked. Silver gave a thumbs up meaning that she passed. The Alicorn then hugged Silver with tears in her eyes. "At Winter Break... I'll miss you." She said. Then, she kissed Silver's lips. "But still... I'm so happy that I get to carry on your wish. Don't worry. I won't fail you." She finished.

"That's good to hear... Twilight." Silver replied.

**Author's Note**

**Another series finale done. Well, guys, don't forget to watch me for more journals and stuff. And stay tuned for the new upcoming series...**

_**The Gene Cluster Chronicles**_

**There will be many more crossovers! Watch out for them!**


End file.
